FYI Idk You
by DodgerHolden
Summary: The one day Jess actually participates in class, he gets asked to leave. He thinks that it's a bad thing, but maybe it's a good thing. Basically what would happen if Rory and Jess met in an online chat room before he was sent to Stars Hollow.
1. A New Laptop

**A/N- Set during Season one of Gilmore Girls**

**The one day Jess actually participates in class, he gets asked to leave. He thinks that it's a bad thing, but maybe it's a good thing. Basically what would happen if Rory and Jess met in an online chat room before he was sent to Stars Hollow. Set during season one of GG, in Jess' POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, it is the property of ASP and the CW**

**Jess' point of view**

**Enjoy**

I was sitting in class bored. Why had I even come today, yeah that was right Liz decided to get drunk last night and the only think worse then drunk Liz was hangover Liz, so I decided to make an appearance at school. I hadn't been in a while anyway, so I figured it was time to head back, though Washington Square Park was looking like a better alternative right now… maybe I'd skip after this class.

I was in English, thank god, at least it was a subject I knew well, though I would never raise my hand to answer, I loved seeing the other students suffer. I could be put in AP classes, even get a scholarship to a private school, if I tried, and I would do it too, just so that I could get away from my mother Liz. But alas Liz never could look after herself, I have to do it for her and I would never forgive myself if I moved away and something happened to her, so I stayed... against my will.

There was no point studying and getting good grades, as I knew that I would be stuck in New York my whole life destined to look after my mother. Maybe she'd change and I could get out. She had changed before, but she always reverted back to her old self. When she does change, it will be too late for me. I wouldn't have the grades to get into a good school. I probably wouldn't have even graduated high school, which means that college is out of the picture.

"Jess Mariano," The teachers calls upon me. I couldn't tell you his name. I didn't attend enough to warrant remembering his name.

I looked up at him, glared more like it. I was trying to throw him off, I couldn't deal with a question today. I wasn't even sure what we were studying.

"Your thoughts on Hemmingway's Old Man and the Sea," The teacher prompts.

Hmmm, at least it was a subject I knew. I could impress him with my infinite knowledge on all Hemmingway's works, but why bother.

"Too much water," I reply and then turn my attention back to the book in front of me.

"Care to elaborate," The teacher asks again.

I could see that I wasn't going to get out of this one in a hurry, so I decided to answer.

"Santiago spent all his time looking for salt," I explain. "And although he was surrounded by water, salt water to be exact, he never once uses it."

"Good," The teacher says proudly. "And why do you think that is?"

I let out a sigh.

"He wishes that the dissolved salt would crystallize so that it would be intelligible to him," I explain getting bored, so much for my day of doing absolutely nothing. "He spends the whole book searching for salt, yet he is surrounded by it at all times. Usually one doesn't want something that they are surrounded by, yet Santiago couldn't give up on his idea to obtain salt on land."

"Good, good," The teacher says excitedly. "And what are your thoughts on the Marlin, why did he kill it only to protect it the whole way home."

"The Marlin was like his brother," I explain. I was actually getting a little excited, I could never contain my emotions when Hemmingway was involved, that guy was a genius. "He spent three days out at sea with that Marlin and if you ask me he got a little attached. He killed the fish because it showed weakness, a weakness that Santiago too was beginning to show. He was delirious and he believed that it was him or the fish."

"Excellent," The teacher says. "And why did he risk his life to protect it?"

"It was like his brother," I explain. "He sacrificed his own brother and would do anything to protect him. He was his kill, his prize… his brother and no one was going to take that away from him…"

"Jess Mariano?" Another teacher asks as they come into the classroom.

"Yes," I respond dully. My Hemmingway rant was over, there was no need for me to be excited anymore.

"Could you come with me please," They say.

I grab my things silently, well my book and pencil, I had no need for school books.

"Good work today Jess," My English teacher says proudly as I pass him, I just glare back. He probably caught me reading _The Old Man and the Sea_ on several different occasions, it was one of my favorites after all, he must've somehow knew that I would get wound up, show more of myself then I originally planned.

I followed the teacher silently through the corridor, I wasn't sure, but I didn't think that this was one of my teachers. I would probably remember too, she didn't look too bad from behind. We stop at a door and she unlocks it. Great, it read student counselor on the door, so now they thought I was a whack job and after doing so well in class today... great.

"Please take a seat Jess," The counselor says and I reluctantly sit down, looking anywhere but at her.

Maybe I could get her to give up on me, just like everyone else. I didn't need people in my life, they only let you down.

"So, I'm Miss Sanders," She introduces, but I still avoid eye contact. "But you can call me Emily."

Hmmm, or not.

I wondered what I was doing here anyway, I hadn't done anything wrong, well apart from missing class, but I had been doing that for years.

"So Jess," Emily starts carefully. "Why'd you decide to come to school today?"

Because my mom's a drunk at home.

"No reason," I reply, still not meeting her eyes.

"You seem good today," Emily says. "I saw you in class just then, participating, I'm sorry that I had to pull you away."

"Its fine," I reply, drilling a hole in the wall with my eyes.

"Please look at me Jess," Emily pleads.

I comply, maybe I could get out of here sooner, then I could hit Washington Square Park. I glared at her, but not for long her brown eyes were caring, soft, they made me feel as though I was wrong for glaring at her, so I stopped.

"Why am I here?" I ask her, I couldn't wait for her to tell me, I just needed to know.

"I've seen you around Jess," Emily explains. "Around school and also around Washington Square Park."

I look at her pointedly, when had she seen me in the park?

"You like to keep to yourself Jess," Emily explains. "Plus you read more then anybody I know, I just think that you could really benefit from a friend or at least someone to talk to."

"I don't need anyone," I retort.

I wasn't going to talk to some random person just because she told me to. Plus I didn't need to get attached to anyone, I couldn't bring them to my house, so what would we do.

"I think you do Jess," Emily says. "Have you ever had a friend before… someone to talk to… someone to confide in?"

"No," I answer truthfully, there was no point. "Look," I say to her. "I don't want to meet anyone, I don't need anyone to talk to, I'll be fine by myself, I've lasted this long."

"Hear what I have in mind," Emily says. "Then you can disagree if you want."

"Fine," I reply, I was actually curious to hear what she was going to suggest.

"Now this idea doesn't involve you meeting anyone in person," Emily explains. "It's online, over the internet."

"Is that safe?" I ask her. The only things I had heard about "friendships" over the internet was bad stuff… pedophiles and all that.

"I've researched it for you," Emily explains. "And I think that I've found a safe, yet enjoyable chat room for you."

"Really?" I ask her confused. "What is it?"

"It's called _Literati_," Emily explains. "They talk about books mainly, but you should be able to find someone on there who has similar book tastes to you. So what do you say?"

"I think we're overlooking something important here," I say to her. "I don't own a computer."

"I figured that," Emily replies. "So I got a grant from the school and they purchased a new laptop for this cause."

"A new laptop?" I question in disbelief. "Aren't you afraid that I'm going to sell it?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Emily replies. "It's the school's money. But you don't seem like the type of person to do that Jess."

"What if my mom catches me with it?" I ask Emily carefully, Liz and a new laptop definitely isn't a good combo.

"Tell her it's the schools and that it's on loan to you," Emily explains. "You might want to add in that it has a locater device or something fancy like that… something that would deter her."

"What about the internet connection?" I ask her. I didn't have the money to afford it, plus it must be pretty expensive.

"All taken care of," Emily replies as she walks over to cupboard and pulls the laptop out. "Here," She says as she hands it to me.

"You sure?" I ask her confused. This was just too weird.

"I'm sure," Emily replies. "You're smart Jess, really smart and I think that you just need to find someone to talk to… someone your own age."

"Okay, thanks," I reply truthfully. I'd give it a go and if it did all go wrong, then I could always sell the laptop for some extra cash.

"Here's the website address," Emily says as she hands me a piece of paper. "And that's your new email address and log in password for the chat room. You think you know how to log in and everything?"

"Sure," I reply… well it couldn't be that hard.

"Well I guess you're all set then," Emily says to me. "You're free to go."

"Do I have to do anything in return?" I ask her, surely she would want something.

"No," Emily replies. "But just remember that I'm always here, you can come and talk to me whenever and about whatever."

"Whenever, whatever," I muse out loud. "Sure," I tell her. "I'll keep that in mind."

I left her office and put the laptop in my locker. I decided to stay for the rest of the day, it was the least I could do, the school did just give me a new computer for no reason.

The rest of the day dragged on, yet I was oddly excited to get home. I wanted to log into the chat room. Maybe I would find someone to talk to… someone who didn't know me… someone who I could confide in.

The school bell rang, the day was finally over. I grabbed the laptop out of my locker and rushed home. Never once before in my life had I ever actually wanted to go home. I got home quickly and was glad to see Liz passed out on her bed, at least I could hide the laptop from her today, it'd give me at least one day to feel as though someone cared about me.

I booted it up and logged on quickly, it was actually easier then I expected. I changed my display name to, **You don't want to know me**, maybe it would deter some people, but it would also pre warn the others who wanted to talk to me. This way they would all know what they were getting into. I looked through the names and clicked on the name, **The sun also sets**, it seemed as though they would be into Hemmingway.

**You don't want to know me**- Hey

**The sun also sets-** Hey

**You don't want to know me**- So do you like Hemmingway?

**The sun also sets**- Who?

**You don't want to know me**- Ummm, your screen name?

**The sun also sets**- Still confused

**You don't want to know me**- Why do you have the Sun also sets as your screen name?

**The sun also sets**- Oh, Idk, it sounded good

**You don't want to know me- has just logged off**

Okay, now that was weird and what the hell does idk mean. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I figure I'd give it one more shot, somehow I felt as though I would let Emily down if I didn't. I looked through the names, none of them seemed right. Then I saw one nearly as weird as mine, **Product of a Mistake**.

**You don't want to know me- **Hey

**Product of a Mistake-** Hey

**You don't want to know me- **Nice name

**Product of a Mistake-** Yeah, you too

**You don't want to know me- **So you were a mistake, why would you put that as your screen name?

**Product of a Mistake-** My mom's joke, she won't let me change it, well yet at least, I'll just give her coffee tomorrow and she'll cave. So what about you met anyone interesting on here?

**You don't want to know me- **No

**Product of a Mistake-** Anyone psycho?

**You don't want to know me- **No, no psycho's

**Product of a Mistake-** You don't talk much do you?

**You don't want to know me- **No, first time

**Product of a Mistake-** Me too, there are some weirdo's out there

**You don't want to know me- **Are you a weirdo?

**Product of a Mistake-** Lol

_What the hell is lol? Damn short hand_.

**You don't want to know me- **Yeah

**Product of a Mistake-** Ummm

**You don't want to know me- **So what country do you live in?

**Product of a Mistake-** FYI Idk u

**You don't want to know me- **What?

**Product of a Mistake-** Nevermind

**You don't want to know me- **Okay, so?

**Product of a Mistake-** So?

**You don't want to know me- **You like books?

**Product of a Mistake-** Yes, you?

**You don't want to know me- **Yes

**Product of a Mistake-** What's your favorite book?

**You don't want to know me- **Don't have one

**Product of a Mistake-** Not one? Do you even read?

**You don't want to know me- **Yes

**Product of a Mistake-** Really, but you don't have a fav?

**You don't want to know me- **No

**Product of a Mistake-** So you don't read? Why are you lying to me?

**You don't want to know me- **I'm not, I just don't…

**Product of a Mistake-** Weirdo

**Product of a Mistake- has just logged off **

Okay, well that was weird too, but not as weird as the first one. They seemed somewhat cool, at least they read.

I logged out and switched off the computer. I placed it under my bed, but within easy reaching distance if need be.

I lay down and thought. There was something interesting about the last person I talked to, they seemed into books and willing to talk to me despite my screen name. I figured that I would have to log on tomorrow to see if they were back on, but first I had to pick a favorite book. Jeez this was going to be hard, it might take all night, maybe I could cut it down to top five… or maybe top ten.

Damn, I don't even know this person, yet I want to impress them. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N- TBC**

**Just in case you didn't figure it out **Product of a mistake **was Rory, just thought I clear that up so there is no confusion**

**Well review and tell me what you think **


	2. A New Screen Name

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Amanda, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, Djux, gnerksareawesome, honeyboou, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mizskitles220, RJFan99, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93-** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy **

I went to school again today, that's two days running, a record for me. I went so that Emily could see that I hadn't stolen the laptop, plus I wanted to give her an update, but I didn't see her all day. But the main reason I went to school today was because I wanted the time to pass quickly. I couldn't wait to get home to see if, _Product of a mistake_, was back online. I considered skipping at lunch, but I realized that they were probably still at school, so I stuck it out. Thankfully my English teacher left me alone today.

The school bell rang and I had to make sure that I didn't run out of the school, although it would make sense, bad boy Jess wanting to get as far away from the school as quickly as possible. I made it home faster then yesterday and was once again thankful, as it looked as though Liz was out for the day… and hopefully the night. I pulled out the laptop and turned it on. I went to the kitchen in search for a snack and settled on an apple I had stashed in the back of a cupboard and some water.

I logged into the chat room and searched the names anxiously. They weren't logged on, I searched again, but I knew that I wouldn't have missed them the first time. Still not there. Well I did practically run home from school, so chances are that they aren't even home yet. I searched the list slowly. I needed something to fill in the time. I came across, The sun also sets, and clicked on their name.

**You don't want to know me- **Do everyone a favor and read Hemmingway

**The sun also sets- **Wha…

**You don't want to know me- has logged off**

Maybe they would take the hint, or hopefully change their screen name. Come on who has that screen name without reading Hemmingway, that's just wrong. And come on who hasn't heard of Hemmingway… maybe I will ask, _Product of a mistake_, if they have read Hemmingway, before I get too attached… well more attached.

I scroll the list again, hoping, wishing that they have logged on. I was nervous and excited at the same time… wait what if this was a guy, I can't be attracted to a guy. No it wouldn't be a guy… it can't be. Well maybe if I wish hard enough they won't be a guy. And then there is the fact that I can't exactly ask them what gender they are, they nearly bit my head off for asking what country they lived in.

I scrolled the list again and my eyes fell upon the screen name, Product of a mistake, they were online. By now I was more nervous then excited. Please don't be a guy, I mutter under my breath as I click on their screen name.

**You don't want to know me- **Oliver Twist

**Product of a mistake- **Excuse me?

**You don't want to know me- **My favorite book

**Product of a mistake- **Oh, really? That's a good book

**You don't want to know me- **I know… well I think it's my favorite. In the top five definitely

**Product of a mistake- **It's in my top five too. So do you read much?

**You don't want to know me- **Not much

**Product of a mistake- **Really? Well then what else do you like?

**You don't want to know me- **Music mainly

**Product of a mistake- **Oooh really? What kind of music?

**You don't want to know me- **Old rock mainly, Clash, Metallica, Zeppelin. You?

**Product of a mistake- **The same strangely enough, but also anything that's catchy at the time. My best friend is like a total music freak, so she introduces me to anything and everything

**You don't want to know me- **They sound cool

**Product of a mistake- **What about you, you have friends? Well I'm sure you have friends… what I mean is that…

**You don't want to know me- **It's okay, I get it… and no I don't have any friends

**Product of a mistake- **Really? Why?

**You don't want to know me- **I like my own company… I'm actually on this site because of it

**Product of a mistake- **What? Why? Well if you don't mind telling me that is

**You don't want to know me- **School counselor, they thought that it would be good for me to find a friend… you know someone to talk to

**Product of a mistake- **So you found anyone yet… this is your second day isn't it?

**You don't want to know me- **Yeah, it's only my second day, but I've met you and you seem pretty cool

**Product of a mistake- **Thx, hang on brb

**You don't want to know me- **Huh? Hello? You still there?

Okay, so still not catching onto the whole internet slang thing. I opened up another tab and typed in Internet Slang into Google. Jeez all these site dedicated to explaining internet slang. I clicked on the first one, seemed as a good as any place to start. I scrolled down trying to take in all the short hand. Jeez the page went on forever. I finally hit the B's and found out that, brb, meant, be right back, okay at least that makes sense. I hit the D's and realized that there was no way that I was going to remember all these. I figured that I would just ask them to stop using it.

**Product of a mistake- **k, I'm back

**You don't want to know me- **Ummmm, would you mind…

**Product of a mistake- **What?

**You don't want to know me- **Could you refrain from using internet slang?

**Product of a mistake- **Internet slang? Oh you mean IM talk… Ok, that's fine, I don't like using it that much anyway

**You don't want to know me- **Thanks

**Product of a mistake- **I'll teach you a few though… unavoidable ones, they actually make talking easier you know?

**You don't want to know me- **No, I don't know, but I guess you could teach me a few

**Product of a mistake- **Okay, the most important one is, lol, which stands for laugh out loud. So if someone says something funny or if something's just funny you write, lol

**You don't want to know me- **Okay, makes sense… I guess

**Product of a mistake- **You can also use, lmao, lmfao, rofl, they also mean laughing out loud, but if you're just chatting to me you can just use, lol

**You don't want to know me- **I don't think that I'll use it, I don't laugh much… well at all actually

**Product of a mistake- **Well I'll have to change that won't I? I'll have you saying, lol, in no time

**You don't want to know me- **Sure, so what else?

**Product of a mistake- **If you have to sign off you can use, ttyl- Talk to you later, g2g- Got to go

**You don't want to know me- **Makes sense

**Product of a mistake- **If you have to leave quickly, eg to go to the toilet, then you would write, brb- be right back, or afk- away from keyboard

**You don't want to know me- **I know, brb, I Googled it

**Product of a mistake- **Yeah Googling them is good. Ummm, others I would use are, FYI- for your information, OMG- Oh my god, ty/thx- Thank you, np- no problem, k- okay, Idk- I don't know, b/c- Because, atm- At the moment, btw- By the way, Idc- I don't care

**You don't want to know me- **Hmmm, Idc, I think that I will be using that one a fair bit

**Product of a mistake- **So you understand?

**You don't want to know me- **Kind of, I don't think that I'll remember any of them though

**Product of a mistake- **That's alright, I'll try not to use them. I don't like using them often because I like the English language

**You don't want to know me- **Weird, so I'm guessing that you like school then?

**Product of a mistake- **Yeah, I love it

**You don't want to know me- **Love is a fairly strong word

**Product of a mistake-** I'm guessing that you don't like school then?

**You don't want to know me- **Well… not really

**Product of a mistake- **Why?

**You don't want to know me- **No reason, just don't see the point

**Product of a mistake- **The point? You have to be kidding me?

**You don't want to know me- **No, School holds no benefit in my life

**Product of a mistake- **Come on, you have to pass school to get into college… You are going to college right?

**You don't want to know me- **No, college isn't for me

**Product of a mistake- **Why?

**You don't want to know me- **Can't we just drop it?

**Product of a mistake- **Can't you just tell me?

**You don't want to know me- **Fine, where I'm from you don't go to college… there are more important things in life

**Product of a mistake- **So what are you going to do?

**You don't want to know me- **Whatever

**Product of a mistake- **And where are you going to live?

**You don't want to know me- **Wherever

**Product of a mistake- **Whatever, wherever. That's not a very good plan

**You don't want to know me- **I'll live where I live and I'll work where I work

**Product of a mistake- **Fine, but just like the use of the phrase, lol, I'll convince you otherwise

**You don't want to know me- **So what are you reading at the moment?

**Product of a mistake- **Howl, have you heard of it?

**You don't want to know me- **Yeah I know it, I'm reading that at the moment as well

**Product of a mistake- **Really? How many times have you read it?

**You don't want to know me- **I don't know… about forty

**Product of a mistake- **Forty? I thought that you didn't read much

**You don't want to know me- **Well, what is much?

**Product of a mistake- **Dodger

**You don't want to know me- **Dodger?

**Product of a mistake- **Figure it out

**You don't want to know me- **Oliver Twist… You do realize that I mentioned that as my favorite book?

**Product of a mistake- **Hmmm, I may recall that… Dodger

**Dodger- **Dodger, really, I like it and it actually suits me more than you could understand

**Product of a mistake- **Hey, you changed your name… I like it. It's more approachable

**Dodger- **Well unless they know Oliver Twist

**Product of a mistake- **Hey Dodger was cute

**Dodger-** Are you calling me cute?

**Product of a mistake- **No… I was just saying that… nevermind, so I'm guessing that you're a guy then?

**Dodger- **Yeah… are you of the opposite sex?

**Product of a mistake- **If you mean female… then yes

**Dodger- **Now that we've got that established, I think that you need a new name

**Product of a mistake- **You don't even know my name?

**Dodger- **I meant your screen name

**Product of a mistake- **Oh, well I can't change it

**Dodger- **Why?

**Product of a mistake- **My mom made up the rules for forcing me in this chat room and one of them was that I had to keep this name for at least three days

**Dodger- **So tomorrow you can change it?

**Product of a mistake- **I guess

**Dodger- **What are you going to change it too?

**Product of a mistake- **No idea, how about you choose

**Dodger- **Really? I wouldn't trust me

**Product of a mistake- **Well I named you so it's only fair that you name me

**Dodger- **Okay, I'll have it by tomorrow

**Product of a mistake- **Great, because I really hate this name

**Dodger- **Don't worry mine won't be as bad as that… I hope, I've never had to name anything before

**Product of a mistake- **Really, no pets?

**Dodger- **None, my mom's not equipped to look after pets

**Product of a mistake- **Mine either, but trust me that hasn't stopped her

**Dodger- **Well we have that in common

**Product of a mistake- **Yeah, so how old are you?

**Dodger- **17, you?

**Product of a mistake- **16

**Dodger- **Sweet sixteen never been kissed

**Product of a mistake- **Shut up

**Dodger- **Ooh defensive, I was only joking. So did your mom make you join a chat room to meet a guy?

**Product of a mistake- **That was one of the reasons

**Dodger- **Your mom seems… so different from mine

**Product of a mistake- **Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

**Dodger- **A good thing, well for you at least. I still have to live with my mom

**Product of a mistake- **Is she bad?

**Dodger- **I don't really want to talk about it

**Product of a mistake- **Okay, sure

**Dodger- **Ummm, I have to go, I think my mom's home

**Product of a mistake- **Okay?

**Dodger- **Will you be on tomorrow

**Product of a mistake- **Yeah, don't forget to think of my screen name

**Dodger- **I won't, bye

**Product of a mistake- **ttyl

**Dodger has logged off **

So Liz wasn't home, that conversation was just getting a little close for my tastes. I don't know why, but I felt as though I would tell this girl everything if she had asked me, so I logged off before I got the chance. I shut down the computer and stashed it safely in the back of the closet. Hopefully Liz would never find it.

I lay down on my bed and closed me eyes, Liz would be out for the night and I'm pretty sure that we didn't have any edible food in the house. I could always order pizza with the money I took off Liz when she was drunk, but I felt oddly full from my apple.

So I just laid there and reflected on the conversation that I had just had.

I found out that she was a girl, who read and had cool tastes in music. Plus she was also easy to talk too, a little too easy in fact. Maybe I wasn't in love… yet, but I was definitely falling for her. All I have to do now is come up with her new screen name, well that should be fun and not time consuming at all… not.

**A/N- Now if Jess seems a little too OOC, a little too open, just remember that he is writing and Jess always expresses himself better through his writing**

**Review**


	3. Well Liz is Alive

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **biancaruth, CammieSwan1785, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, Djux, ggluver4ever101, honeyboou, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, JARLY4EVER, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mizskitles220, save-the-dinos13-BATZILLA, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93-** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Good to know that you guys don't think Jess is out of character **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**So I ditched school today, figured I deserved a day off after spending two consecutive days in that hell hole. I spent the whole day reading in Washington Square Park. Well not so much as reading, but looking through different books trying to find the perfect screen name for the mysterious girl. It wasn't hard coming up with names. The hard part was trying to find something perfect. It also didn't help that I hardly knew her.

She came up with my screen name Dodger on the spot and it fit me perfectly, and maybe one day I would tell her just how perfectly it fit me. But all day I was stressing over finding the perfect name and I had nothing, well nothing that was perfect. I noticed kids from my school making their way past me and I figured that school must be out already. I took the short walk home and was surprised to see that Liz was home after being away for two days. I figured that she had moved on, but unfortunately not.

"Hey Jess," Liz greets me cheerfully.

"Hey," I grunt back as I close the door behind me.

"I brought food," Liz says motioning towards the groceries. "You want something to eat?"

"No," I reply as I head to my room, I could always grab something later.

"Aren't you going to ask where I was?" Liz asks me disappointed.

"No," I reply. I didn't care.

"Jess, the school called," Liz says to me and I turn around.

"Huh," I reply.

"Your English teacher called," Liz explains. "He says your doing better… he called you smart. Are you smart Jess?"

"No," I reply. If she paid me any attention at all then maybe she would know.

"Come on Jess this is big," Liz says proudly. "It's not everyday one of your teachers call me up for a good reason."

"I have homework," I lie and head towards my bedroom.

"I thought we could celebrate," Liz says sadly.

"No thanks," I reply and her face falls. "Maybe later… homework."

I walk into my room and close the door behind me. I lock it too, just for good measure. I pulled out the laptop and logged in. I was about to search for her name, but she bet me to it. It looked like she was just as eager to talk to me as well.

**Product of a mistake- **Hey, so do you know what today is?

**Dodger- **No?

**Product of a mistake- **It's the day I can finally change my screen name… I hope you came up with something good

**Dodger- **Not really

**Product of a mistake- **I bet that it is good

**Dodger- **No, it really isn't

**Product of a mistake- **Come on Dodger, just tell me

**Dodger- **Why did you call me Dodger anyway? It makes perfect sense, but you don't know me that well

**Product of a mistake- **You lied to me *pout* you told me that you didn't read much and then you tell me that you have read Howl over forty times

**Dodger- **So I'm called Dodger because I deceived you?

**Product of a mistake- **Yes… Now what's my new name?

**Dodger- **Blue Eyed Angel

**Product of a mistake- **How do you know that I have blue eyes?

**Dodger- **Just a guess… So do you have blue eyes?

**Product of a mistake- **Yes

**Dodger- **Do you like the name… because I could change it if you want… or you could change it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No it's fine, you gave it to me… so I love it

**Dodger- **Good, I'm glad

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why?

**Dodger- **Because it took me most of the day to come up with that… plus if you didn't have blue eyes I would've been screwed

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why blue eyes? Why didn't you think that I had brown eyes?

**Dodger- **Because I have brown eyes and that just would've been weird

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Come on Dodger, the truth?

**Dodger- **I don't know, you just seem like you have blue eyes… I don't know, it's just a feeling I had

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ok, so anything else you have a feeling about?

**Dodger- **You're smart and you're… I'm sorry I don't really do this… You already know more about me then anybody else

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So you're not big on giving compliments, that's alright… so what did you do today? How was school?

**Dodger- **School was… I didn't go to school today

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What? Why?

**Dodger- **No reason, I just didn't feel like it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Come on Dodger you have to go to school

**Dodger- **No, you have to go to school, I don't

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I can't believe you missed school

**Dodger- **Jeez, it's only one day, settle down

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What did you do then? Knock over a liquor store?

**Dodger- **No!

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well it was a possibility Dodger

**Dodger- **I read, ok, I spent the day reading

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You do realize that they read in school

**Dodger- **Not the books I want to read

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So what were you reading?

**Dodger- **Not much, this and that

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Give me something to go on here… Genre… Author

**Dodger- **Austen

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **As in Jane Austen

**Dodger- **No as in Janet Austen

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'm just clarifying… You don't seem like the type of guy to read Austen

**Dodger- **Austen's not bad. I was only reading it so that I could figure out a perfect screen name for you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And did it work?

**Dodger- **Not really, I kept have the urge to call you Miss something… and you don't strike me as the type of girl to like being called Miss

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Good call

**Dodger- **So what about you… How was school?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Good, just started a new school actually

**Dodger- **Really, private?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, it's hard work

**Dodger- **You really are smart then?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, but I'm way behind and everyone at the school is out to get me

**Dodger- **Why?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know, but this one girl…. Argh!... She would make one hell of a president that's for sure

**Dodger- **Hmmm, sounds bad

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So you go to public school then? Well you must if you can just skip whenever you want

**Dodger- **Yeah, public, the kids are stupid

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Compared to you of course

**Dodger- **Of course

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So why did you never go to private

**Dodger- **Lofl *sarcastic*

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well I see you have been learning your Internet slang, well done : )

**Dodger- **Yeah well there's not much else to do on this computer… well apart from talking to you of course

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Thank you, so why were you sarcastically lofl'ing?

**Dodger- **Because private school is a joke to me… a dream… even if I did want to go I never could

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why?

**Dodger- **Because I can't okay, there are more important things in life, okay?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Fine, so what's your favorite Austen book?

**Dodger- **Northanger Abbey

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really? Why?

**Dodger- **It's the shortest

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Come on, tell me the truth

**Dodger- **Fine, Emma

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why? If you don't mind me asking

**Dodger- **Emma's father always showed excessive concern for the health and safety of his loved ones… I guess I never really had that in my life

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I see

**Dodger- **What's your favorite Austen book?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Emma, lol

**Dodger- **Why?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **She was happy, yet she was an individual, she did what she wanted, like matchmaking even know Mr. Knightley told her not to. She spends part of her life trying to fall for Frank because everyone thinks that they would make a handsome couple. She then realizes that she was only seeing what she wanted to see and not the truth. Then of course she ends up with Mr. Knightley because he has loved her ever since the start of the book

**Dodger- **So what part do you relate to most?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know, I guess conforming to others ideals because it's easier then being questioned by your individuality

**Dodger- **So you aim to please others, even if it means compromising your own happiness?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, well that's just how life is

**Dodger- **Is this a family member trying to push you to do something you don't want to do?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I guess, but technically I have a big family… some of them aren't even related to me, I've known them my whole life and yet they feel as though they get to put their two cents worth in

**Dodger- **Must suck

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What about you? Do you aim to please others?

**Dodger- **No

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No one? What about yourself?

**Dodger- **Not even myself

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So what do you do then?

**Dodger- **What I want mainly… what needs to be done

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What about your parents, don't you want to please them?

**Dodger- **They don't care what I do

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really? I'd hate that… my mom and I are close, she cares for me… if she didn't care for me, I don't know where I'd be in life right now

**Dodger- **What about your dad?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **He's out of the picture… well most of the time

**Dodger- **Well we have that in common, except I've never seen my dad… I do have his name though

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Does that bother you, having your dad's name?

**Dodger- **No, not really. My mom's not that much better, at least she stuck around… I'm thinking of changing my name when I come of age

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **But it's you name… Isn't their an eccentric Uncle or something… someone who makes your name actually mean something?

**Dodger- **Don't know, I think my mom has a brother which I've never met, but other then that I don't know of anyone else

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That must suck

**Dodger- **It's good sometimes, don't have to worry about anyone, I can just do what I want

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Like skip school and read all day

**Dodger- **Yes, exactly… the kid's aren't even up to Austen's level, so I see it as self education

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Self education? Call it what you want, but it's still skipping school

**Dodger- **That's your opinion

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So where do you read… at home?

**Dodger- **No, at the park

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **At least you're getting fresh air

**Dodger- **Yeah…

"Jess," Liz says as she knocks on the door. "What are you doing in there… why is this door locked?"

"What?" I yell back.

"I want you to come out so that we can celebrate," Liz says. "I cooked and everything… I'll be waiting for you."

**Dodger- **I have to go, sorry

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why?

**Dodger- **My mom's on bonding mode or something… and apparently she cooked… I didn't even know that she could cook

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **k, I'll talk to you tomorrow?

**Dodger- **Yeah, most definitely… until then…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Bye Dodger

**Dodger- **Bye

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And one more thing

**Dodger- **Yes?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Go to school tomorrow Dodger

**Dodger- **Fine

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Promise

**Dodger- **… Fine, I promise

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Great, ttyl

**Dodger- **Yeah

**Dodger has logged off**

I packed up the laptop quickly and made my way out of my room. The kitchen table actually had food on it and surprisingly it didn't look poisonous. I sat down silently and waited for Liz to acknowledge me.

"So Jess," Liz begins. "What were you actually doing in your room?"

"Homework," I reply and she looks at me skeptically. "I swear."

"Okay," Liz says as she sits down across from me. "And you needed the door locked for that?"

"I didn't want to be disturbed," I reply. "So what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite," Liz says happily. "Lasagna and apple pie for dessert."

"And you made this?" I ask skeptically digging my fork into the lasagna.

"Yes, well not the apple pie, I brought that," Liz replies. "I can cook," She says trying to reassure me.

"Could've fooled me," I mutter under my breath.

"Dig in," Liz says taking a bite and I do the same. "You don't want it to get cold."

"Not bad," I reply, it actually tasted pretty good.

"See I told you that I could cook," Liz says.

"Why have you never cooked before then?" I ask her confused. If I knew that I could've been eating like this for most of my life, then my life wouldn't have been half bad.

"Never had the time," Liz explains guiltily. "I'm sorry Jess."

"It's fine," I reply. I had lasted this long without a good home cooked meal, plus I'm sure that this isn't going to be permanent.

"So," Liz says. "Are you still not going to ask me where I was the past two days?"

"I really don't care," I retort.

"I was at an orientation," Liz says excitedly. "I've gotten a job working as a kitchen hand in a hotel. I figure if I can get enough experience they might make me a chef one day."

"Yeah dream on," I mutter under my breath.

"What do you think Jess?" Liz asks me hopefully.

"I think it's great," I reply unfazed, it was only a matter of time before she lost this job as well.

"So," Liz says. "I'm so glad that you're actually trying in school, this is going to be a turn around for both of us I can just tell."

"Yeah, sure," I reply happily as I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"I'm so proud of you Jess," Liz says.

Well she never could tell when I was being sarcastic or not, so I just smiled back at her. I still couldn't help wondering how long this would last, based on the past, it wouldn't be very long. We sat there in a comfortable silence, I was actually enjoying dinner for once, so I was savoring every minute of it. I wondered if I finished eating quickly enough whether or not _Blue Eyed Angel _would still be online. I wanted to talk to her again. I actually enjoyed talking to her. Jeez I think I've fallen for her… and hard.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	4. My Angel

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, Dinergirl88, ggluver4ever101, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mizskitles220, sadlyme, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Willow-98-** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**So dinner with Liz was… nice I guess, weird definitely. I had just excused myself with the hope that she would be online… that my angel would be online. My angel, figures as much. She's single-handedly saving me from my wreck of a life. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in fact an angel.

I pulled out the laptop and logged in quickly. I saw her name… yes she was still online. Mentally rejoicing… jeez next thing you know I'll be turning into a sap. For all I know she could live in Columbia… I should have logged into a American only chat room, but then again I have no doubt that I would move half way across the world to live with her… hell just to meet her.

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hey

**Dodger- **Hey

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So how'd bonding with your mom go?

**Dodger- **Well there was no carnage, so not as bad as expected

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That's good… shit!

**Dodger- **What?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ah… nothing… hang on a minute

**Dodger- **Are you alright? … Is there a burglar in your house? … Are you hurt?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, sorry, I just spilt my coffee… good thing it was half cold

**Dodger- **That's good

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **A burglar?

**Dodger- **It could happen

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Not when you live where I live

**Dodger- **Hmmm, speaking of living

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yes

**Dodger- **You promise not to bite my head off

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why would I bite your head off?

**Dodger- **No idea, but do you promise?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **k, I promise

**Dodger- **So what country do you live in?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That's it? I thought it would be something like… are you a virgin

**Dodger- **Well are you?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What?

**Dodger- **jk

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That was not funny

**Dodger- **It was a little funny… and to answer your previous question, I asked where you lived the other day and you yelled at me… well at least I was imagining you yelling

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I remember… that was only because I didn't know you

**Dodger- **You still don't know me

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well I know you better than I did two days ago

**Dodger- **True… so what country do you live in?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **United States of America, you?

**Dodger- **Same

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well that's good… or bad if you are some kind of pedophile

**Dodger- **I'm not a pedophile

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **But how do I know?

**Dodger- **I guess you don't… just like I don't know if you are really a 16 year old school girl

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You don't believe me?

**Dodger- **No, I believe you. You don't strike me as the type of person to lie… Do you believe me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yes, I do… something just tells me that I should… that you're not as bad as you make yourself seem

**Dodger- **But I am bad… bad for you at least

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't think that you are

**Dodger- **But I am… I cut school

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So?

**Dodger- **You love school

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So?

**Dodger- **If we ever met up I would get you to skip with me

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No you wouldn't

**Dodger- **I can be very persuasive

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ok, let's say that you do convince me… what would we do?

**Dodger- **Find somewhere… peaceful and just spend the day reading

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That's your big plan

**Dodger- **Well, we could always knock over a liquor store

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Fine, reading it is… anything else

**Dodger- **I would read to you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What book?

**Dodger- **Oliver Twist, followed closely by Emma

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sounds good, really good actually

**Dodger- **See you're already thinking of skipping school and we haven't even met yet

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ok, so maybe you are a bad influence

**Dodger- **Glad to see that you're finally coming around

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **But I think that you're worth missing one day of school for

**Dodger- **Don't get your hopes up… you don't even know me

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So tell me more about yourself then, so that I can get to know you better

**Dodger- **I don't know

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Do you live East coast, West coast or somewhere in the middle

**Dodger- **East coast, you?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Same, but I'm asking the questions

**Dodger- **Sorry, go ahead

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You move around a lot?

**Dodger- **No born and raised in the same city

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You like it there?

**Dodger- **It has its moments

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Like?

**Dodger- **Its parks

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Of course

**Dodger- **Ummm, hotdogs… I don't know, it doesn't really feel like home, but it's all I know, so I call it home

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I see… So you've never met your father?

**Dodger- **That's correct

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hmmm, how about your mother

**Dodger- **What about her

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **If you could describe her in one word what would it be?

**Dodger- **Ummmm… Unique

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Unique?

**Dodger- **I was trying to be nice

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And if you don't try to be nice

**Dodger- **Unreliable

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I see

**Dodger- **And what about your mom?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I thought I was the one asking the questions

**Dodger- **Well, now we both can… we'll get things done twice as fast this way

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ok, I would describe her as crazy

**Dodger- **Crazy?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, you know, in the wild passionate way

**Dodger- **So good crazy?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah

**Dodger- **So, have you lived in the same place your whole life?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Practically… since I was like one

**Dodger- **And do you like it there?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sure, it's pretty great… nice people, low crime rate

**Dodger- **Low crime rate?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, why?

**Dodger- **Well then I better not come and visit you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why?

**Dodger- **Because trouble seems to follow me around

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I think that you're over-exaggerating

**Dodger- **Okay, so maybe I cause the trouble, but either way where there's Dodger there's trouble

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well consider myself warned

**Dodger- **Good, at least you know what you are in for

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So when are you coming to visit?

**Dodger- **You want me to visit?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know… one day maybe, you seem alright

**Dodger- **Gee, thanks

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why? Don't you want to meet me?

**Dodger- **More then anything in the world

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really?

**Dodger- **I don't lie… well I lie, but I wouldn't lie to you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You wouldn't lie to me?

**Dodger- **Well, I think it's more of a matter that I can't… I've told you things I wouldn't… haven't told anyone else

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And why is that?

**Dodger- **Psychiatrist much

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sorry just curious

**Dodger- **I don't know, you're just easy to talk to… you get me, plus the fact of you being x amount of miles away helps

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **How?

**Dodger- **You can't actually see me for who I am… I don't have to divulge every little single detail about myself

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why do you do that?

**Dodger- **Do what?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Put yourself down… make it seem as though you aren't as worthy as I am?

**Dodger- **Because it's the truth

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **But you're smart Dodger, and you read

**Dodger- **So? Doesn't mean that I am good enough for you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So this is what this is about, you don't feel as though you are good enough for me?

**Dodger- **Well…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What if it's the other way around… what if I'm not good enough for you?

**Dodger- **That could never happen

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **How do you know? I haven't had the easiest life

**Dodger- **Neither have I, but yours could no way compare mine

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Either way, how do you not know that we are the same… of the same social status… that we would be perfect for each other?

**Dodger- **Because no one could ever be perfect for me… everyone is above me and I wouldn't drag you down to my level

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **But you're… we're… I'm not going to get through to you on this am I?

**Dodger- **No

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'll just have to prove it to you then

**Dodger- **How?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **When you come down and visit me, you'll see…

**Dodger- **And how do you know that I will truly visit you?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Because you said you would and you also said that you hadn't lied to me

**Dodger- **Ok, I'll come and visit… one day

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **When?

**Dodger- **No idea, when school's out… I don't want to stuff up your studies

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yet you'll stuff up your own

**Dodger- **It's my life, which means that I can do with it what I please

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'll change you, you know that

**Dodger- **I highly doubt it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You'll see… you'll come and visit me and you'll never leave

**Dodger- **Yeah? Maybe I won't have a choice in the matter

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You always have a choice

**Dodger- **Not always

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **It's getting late… I have to get some studying done before bed

**Dodger- **Will I talk to you tomorrow?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Of course

**Dodger- **Good, then I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Bye

**Blue- Eyed-Angel- has signed off **

Jeez, what the hell is she doing to me? I've already agreed to meet her. At least I can always back out. She doesn't know my name or where I live… and I'm planning on keeping it that way, for now at least. I decided to get some rest. I would deal with Liz's new life and my attraction to my angel tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N- Review **


	5. Where is my Savior when I need Saving?

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Amanda, crazynakedsexpart69, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mizskitles220, puppypower317, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Victoria to Worthing- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**So most of you want Rory and Jess to meet soon, well I've kind of have this story planned out and you are going to have to wait a few more chapters before they actually meet. Remember Jess has to get sent to Stars Hollow, he's not just going to go off and meet a random girl (Well ok, so she's not that random) Plus do you really think that Rory would give out her address over the internet… I don't think so. Anyway, that was my obviously detailed way just to let you know that it will be a fair few more chapters before they actually meet up, but they will meet up. It's called a journey people, so strap yourselves in and enjoy the ride **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**School was out and I was making my way home, and yes I did attend school… again. That's three days this week and apparently it didn't go unnoticed. Emily the school counselor pulled me out of class again. She was glad that I had found a friend and was also pleased that they must be a good influence on me, which was mainly due to the fact that I was attending school at my own free will. I tied to convince her that the only reason I came to school at all was so that the time would pass quicker, but she still insisted there was something more.

I told her little of my angel, she didn't even know her gender. I just told her that I had found someone… a potential friend. She asked me what we had in common and that got me thinking. All we really had in common was our love for the same types of books and music… plus our absent fathers, but apart from that I couldn't think of anything. Why was I so attached to her then? She had some kind of invisible hold over me and this time I couldn't even blame in on her looks, as I had no idea what she looked like… well apart from her blue eyes of course.

I walked into Liz's apartment and immediately spied the empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and threw it in the trash. My thoughts immediately went for the worse scenario, but also the most logical. Liz must've lost her job at the hotel. Her… our new way of life lasted exactly less then 24 hours. It was to be expected though. The thought of Liz holding down a job is never high on my 'Liz's accomplishments list'.

I went to my room and pulled out the laptop. No doubt in my mind that I would find out the extent of the demise of Liz's new life when she got home… if she got home. I logged in quickly and wasn't pleased at all when I saw that my angel wasn't logged in. I scrolled through the list a dozen or more times. Each time believing that her name would magically pop up just because I wished it too. I told myself that it was still early. Maybe she wasn't home from school yet.

I wished she was online though. I needed to talk to her now more then ever. I needed to vent my feelings about Liz, but most of all I needed to hear her voice, metaphorically of course, although I'm sure that she sounds as sweet as an angel. I had no doubt in my mind that she would be the only one to make me feel better… the only one to convince me that we all weren't living in hell and when you die then you go to earth. If this was hell, then I had no fear of dying. My life sucks and anywhere must be better then here.

_Three hours later_

Three hours had past. I hadn't moved from my desk chair. I only moved a couple of inches to scroll through the list every now and then. As the hours went by my hope for my angel to log on became less and less. I couldn't help but think the worse… she did spill coffee on herself yesterday. Maybe something bad had happened to her. I couldn't think of anything else… wait.

What if it was because of me?

Maybe I miss read her… maybe all this talk about seeing one another was just a joke to her… no it couldn't be… I wouldn't have imagined all those subtle hints… but what if I did… maybe I said something wrong.

I thought back.

We did have a fight about our worthiness to one another. Maybe she finally took my hint and realized that I was not good enough for her. That I would never fit into her perfect life. Never fit in with her private school friends. She was ashamed of me… what else could it be?

I heard a loud crash in the living room and figured that Liz must be home. I turned the computer off. Sick of waiting, plus the feeling of rejection was worse when I had the chat room screen glowing back at me. I stashed it safely and took a deep breath, preparing myself for Liz's onslaught. I made my way cautiously into the living room. I wasn't waiting for her to seek me out. Plus being in the living room always gave me the opportunity to retreat to my room if things go out of hand.

"Jess," Liz slurs from the couch. "I lost my job."

"Really?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Yeah," Liz answers. "How was I to know that you weren't allowed to taste the food before it went out… I needed to know that it tasted alright."

"You got fired for that?" I ask her confused. I was expecting worse… this was trivial, to say the least.

"Plus something about drinking too much cooking alcohol or something," Liz answers.

Well there you go, the truth comes out.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask her.

"Two," Liz answers. "Plus three… four… I definitely know that I lost count after five."

"Come on," I say as I grab her arm gently and lift her off the couch. "Time for bed."

"Get your hands off me!" Liz yells as she takes a swing at me. She hit me pretty hard, her ring cutting the fragile skin above my left eyebrow. I never let her go.

"Ssshhh!" I whisper in her ear. "It's alright, I've got you… it's me Jess."

"My baby boy?" Liz asks confused.

"Yeah," I answer as I lead her the short distance to her room. "Your baby boy."

"I'm sorry," She mumbles as I lay her down on the bed.

"Its fine," I answer back indifferently. It didn't matter she wouldn't remember in the morning. "Just go to sleep."

I hum Liz her favorite lullaby and she soon falls asleep. I exit the room silently not wanting to wake her. I headed straight for the bathroom and cleaned up my cut, it wasn't too bad, but I was going to have a bruise to go along with the cut in the morning. I wet a dark hand towel and made my way out to the living room. I fell to my knees and began cleaning my blood out of the carpet. Thankfully there wasn't much this time. I finished quickly, threw the towel in the wash and headed to bed.

Many would ask why I bothered with Liz. Why I looked after her when she was drunk and even why I spent the time cleaning my own blood out of the carpet. The answer was simple in my mind… she was family and you do what you can to help family. Although tomorrow would be no different, Liz would have a hangover and not remember any of my acts of kindness from tonight. She wouldn't even remember that she hit me. She usually just blamed it on me getting into fights and I never corrected her, it was easier for her not to know what she was capable of.

Today turned out to be a good day… not. Apart from Liz's drunkenness, which didn't really bother me anymore, because I was used to it and I expected it. It was the fact that I didn't get to talk to my angel at all. She was supposed to be my savior, but when I needed saving the most she wasn't there.

I started praying that she had been hurt, nothing serious, but something that kept her away from the computer. I didn't want her to be in pain, but the feel of rejection… that she didn't want to talk to me anymore hurt. I've never really had this feeling before. The only other person I let myself get attached to was Liz, but I learnt at a young age that Liz was not worth getting attached to, she only let me down. But I thought that my angel was different… no, she has to be different. There is a simple explanation for this, I'm sure, just something trivial like how Liz lost her job and my angel would tell me all about it tomorrow and we would laugh over it… I hope.

* * *

**A/N- It's a short chapter, I know, but it's that way for a reason**

**Where is Rory? What's happened to her? **

**Review and I promise to update in within two days or less (See it all depends on how quick and how many of you review… tricky… lol) **


	6. Three Days

**Thanks for all your reviews- **ACE, biancaruth, CammieSwan1785, Crazy-Kiracat39, gnerksareawesome, GrlWithoutAName, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kylielink, mizskitles220, pandagirly, puppypower317, RJFan99, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Victoria to Worthing, Willow-98- **I really appreciate them**

**Change in the timeline- It is now set mid season one, just after Dean broke up with Rory because she didn't say 'I love you' **

**I'm impressed by all of you who review, so I am updating like I said I would, ooh and it's only been a day, not two **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was Saturday, finally, and after a restless night's sleep I was finally up. Liz had left. She left some time before nine this morning. I pretended to be asleep when she checked in on me. I also made sure that my injury from last night's events was hidden. I didn't need a lecture from Liz this early in the morning. As soon as Liz left I fired up the laptop and logged in. Maybe she would be online, maybe she missed talking to me as much as I missed talking to her.

I smirked when I saw that she was online. Then I had an internal debate. Should I initiate contact or should I let her. If she was to initiate the conversation then I would know that she wanted to talk to me, but if I left it too long she might sign out… too late.

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hey

**Dodger- **Hey

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So, what's been going on?

**Dodger- **Nothing much… well apart from the fact that I really needed to talk to you yesterday and you weren't online, even after you told me the day before that you were going to be online

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ok, I'm sensing an angry tone

**Dodger- **Are you alright?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yes

**Dodger- **Not sick?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No

**Dodger- **School kept you behind?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No

**Dodger- **Something wrong with your mom?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No

**Dodger- **Your dad show up?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No

**Dodger- **… I'm running out of viable excuses here

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I was at my grandparents

**Dodger- **Were they sick?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No… It's a weekly dinner, my mom and I have to go and in return they pay for my school tuition

**Dodger- **Weekly dinner? And how long has this been going on for?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Not long, a couple of months or so

**Dodger- **So long enough for you to know that you have to go there every Friday night?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I guess, but…

**Dodger- **Why didn't you tell me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Because I forgot… Why are you so angry anyway… I forgot and I couldn't get out of it, if I could then I would've, trust me… I like talking to you

**Dodger- **Why am I so angry?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yes, that's what I asked… Why are you so angry?

**Dodger- **Maybe for the fact that I really needed to talk to my angel yesterday…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **My angel?

**Dodger- **Then things went from bad to worse…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **My angel?

**Dodger- **First is the fact that my mother lost her job, again, and then she decided to get drunk. Drunk enough that she lashed out at me with her fist, so now I am sporting a bruised cut eyebrow…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Wait… Your mom hit you?

**Dodger- **And it hurts every time I blink or do any facial expression for that matter… and you weren't… and you weren't there, I wanted… I needed you my angel, but you were nowhere to be found

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'm sorry, I… Are you alright?

**Dodger- **Sure… I will be… even more when I can meet you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah, it's going to be great

**Dodger- **Really?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Of course, I'm waiting for the day where you get me to skip school and we spend the day reading

**Dodger- **Correction

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Go ahead

**Dodger- **I will be the one reading to you actually

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **How could I forget that it was the best part of the plan… So are you really alright? How's you eye?

**Dodger- **My eye's fine, just a little sore

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Skillfully avoiding the question about you're wellbeing, I see

**Dodger- **Well it is a gift

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **How are you? The truth this time Dodger, no dodging the question this time… Oh my god, Dodger… dodging… too funny

**Dodger- **Very amusing

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I know, wait where was I? … Ah, so you're alright?

**Dodger- **No

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No, really? What's the matter?

**Dodger- **Everything

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Everything? You're really going to have to give me more to go on here Dodger

**Dodger- **I'm 17 right?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Right?

**Dodger- **I'm… why am I putting up with everything when I don't have to?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What do you mean? … Is this about your mom hitting you because…

**Dodger- **It was an accident

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really?

**Dodger- **Yes, she wasn't herself… you're steering me off topic

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'm sorry, go ahead

**Dodger- **Why don't I just run away, nothing's keeping me here

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Where would you go?

**Dodger- **Wherever you are

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And if I don't tell you where I am?

**Dodger- **Then I'll search the whole East coast looking for you… I won't stop until I find you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hmmm, I'm guessing that it would be easier for me just to tell you where I live

**Dodger- **So you're going to tell me where you live?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No

**Dodger- **No? Why? I'm not a stalker

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I know, it's just… I don't know… You're great, but what if you don't like me when you come?

**Dodger- **I'll like you… how could I not?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You don't know for sure

**Dodger- **Listen, my angel, if I like you this much after only talking to you for three days, then just imagine how much more I will like you when we meet… I'd probably faint

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really?

**Dodger- **Yes

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Can't you just work it out?

**Dodger- **I don't think that I can… since meeting you I want to do better and I can't do that here

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Why?

**Dodger- **Everything here is holding me back, I think maybe if I can get a fresh start then I can change, I can do better

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **How about one week?

**Dodger- **One week what?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **One week and I'll tell you my address

**Dodger- **Why a week? Why not now?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I know that when I give you my address you're going to come straight here… I'm giving you the chance to say goodbye, the chance to pack up some of your stuff

**Dodger- **Fine, but you know I really don't have anyone to say goodbye to and the people that I want to say goodbye to will only take a couple of hours

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Okay fine, three days

**Dodger- **Three days?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yes, three days and I'll tell you where I live… can you last that long?

**Dodger- **I don't know

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'll make it a week again

**Dodger- **Fine, I can wait that long

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Good

**Dodger- **So tell me about your dinner that ruined my day

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ummm, my mom decided to cluck every time someone used a word with the letter 'e' in it, she blamed it on a hypnotist she met, but her parents didn't believe her

**Dodger- **Lol

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Lol? Really?

**Dodger- **Sure why not?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I thought that you said that you would never say that acronym

**Dodger- **Well, things change… I'm happy for once in my life

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And why are you happy?

**Dodger- **Because I get to meet my angel in three days

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well three days really depends on how close we live to one another

**Dodger- **True… So do you live close to me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know, do I?

**Dodger- **I'm thinking yes

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And what's the reasoning behind this assumption?

**Dodger- **No reasoning, just hope… but either way I'd travel across the globe to meet you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well, then seeing as we live on the same coast it shouldn't be too far for you then

**Dodger- **See told you I was right… shit

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What?

**Dodger- **I think that my mom's home

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Let me guess you have to go

**Dodger- **Yeah, I'll miss you though

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Dodger?

**Dodger- **Yeah

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Try not to get hit

**Dodger- **Lol, I'll try

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Will you be back online later today?

**Dodger- **I'll see, but I hope

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah me too

**Dodger- **Bye my angel

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Bye Dodger

**Dodger has signed off**

I quickly turned the laptop off and stashed it safely.

"Jess," Liz says as she opens my door and I jump away from the closet quickly. I just prayed that she didn't search the closet and find the laptop.

"Yeah?" I ask her. "Did you find a job yet?"

I figured that I could provoke her a little. I wasn't going to be here in three days.

"No," Liz responds.

"What? Weren't they're not hiring at the bar you went to?" I ask her in mock confusion. "Shame."

"How'd you get that cut?" Liz asks me.

"Nowhere," I respond.

"You've been fighting haven't you?" Liz says slurring all the words together.

"No," I answer truthfully.

"You're lying to me Jess," Liz says as she takes a swing at me.

This was usually the time I escaped to my room or Washington Square Park. But seeing as she was in my room and she was blocking my only means of escape, I steadied myself for her onslaught.

I thought about my angel and I thought about finally getting a fresh start… no more drunken Liz, I only had to wait three days. It helped a little, but I could still feel Liz's blows, she was tiring herself out though.

I had only one thought when Liz hit me hard in the side of my head, as I felt everything turning to black… why was I so against hitting my own mother back?

* * *

**A/N- See if you review then you get rewarded. You know I could probably update this story every day… if I wanted to**

**Review **


	7. Please Let me Stay

**Thanks for all your reviews- **biancaruth, Doro, feebstar, felineofoz, gilmore-gurl-13, gnerksareawesome, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, leytonfan911, Mallikad, mizskitles220, puppypower317, RJFan99, save-the-dinos13-BATZILLA, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but life got in the way **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**I woke up lying on the floor, my head throbbing. It didn't take long until I remembered the events behind my splitting headache. I wondered how long I had been out. I slowly lifted myself off the floor. I looked out my only window and noticed that it had to be about mid afternoon. I walked to my door slowly and opened it gingerly. I glanced into the hall cautiously and listened hard. I couldn't hear a thing and figured that Liz must've gone out.

I closed my door tightly and pulled out the laptop. I wanted to talk to her. I didn't care how much pain I was in at the moment, I knew that the pain would subside when I was talking to her. I logged on quickly and saw her name immediately.

**Dodger- **Hey

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hey… how are you?

**Dodger- **Fine

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Did your mom hit you again?

**Dodger- **No

_I lied, it was the first time that I had lied to my angel, but I didn't want her to worry. _

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Well, that's good then

**Dodger- **Yeah, I guess

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So, your mom…

**Dodger- **Can we change the subject please?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sure, what do you want to talk about?

**Dodger- **Your address

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What about it?

**Dodger- **I was wondering if you could give it to me sooner

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No, I said three days and I'm sticking to it

**Dodger- **I don't think that I can last three days

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **It's only three days… plus today's already half over

**Dodger- **You… I need… never mind

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **It's only three days… what can happen in three days?

**Dodger- **… Not much, you're right

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'm always right

**Dodger- **Sure thing

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I am

**Dodger- **I highly doubt it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Would I lie to you?

**Dodger- **Probably

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Dodger

**Dodger- **No one can be right all the time, it's statistically impossible

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Explain it further

**Dodger- **Everyone has a time in their life where they reflect, they reflect and they re-evaluate… you're laughing at me aren't you?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No… maybe… yes

**Dodger- **I knew it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Dodger? … Dodger? … I'll be good I promise … Dodger?

**Dodger- **Fine… so three days

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Are you really going to keep on bringing that up?

**Dodger- **Yes… you don't know how much I'd rather be with you right now

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **It's only three days

**Dodger- **Yeah, but you have a life, loving family, friends… I have nothing

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Not nothing

**Dodger- **No?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You have me

**Dodger- **Well, actually… if you gave me your address then I'd have you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Nice try… almost worked

**Dodger- **How about… as soon as I get there I'll give you the best kiss of your life

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Wouldn't be hard… but I barely know you

**Dodger- **How about a hug then, because I sure as hell know that I could use a hug right about now

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Poor Dodger *hugs* … damn you, nearly had me there

**Dodger- ***hugs back and never lets go*

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Stop it, I won't give in… you only have to wait three days

**Dodger- **But three days is an eternity in hell

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Stop being over dramatic

**Dodger- **How much do you like me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Whoa, it's nice being out here in left field… where did that come from?

**Dodger- **How much do you like me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know… I'd say a fair bit

**Dodger- **Would you skip school for me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I think that we've already established the answer to that one… but yes

**Dodger- **Would you tell your mom about me?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sure, but she already knows

**Dodger- **Does she know my name?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't even know you're name… why are you asking me all this anyway?

**Dodger- **Well, if I'm about to move half way across the globe for you, then I have to be sure

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **We live on the same coast

**Dodger- **I was talking figuratively… jeez… I can't wait until we can have a proper conversation

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I hear you

**Dodger- **What would we talk about?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **The weather

**Dodger- **Funny… no seriously

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know… stuff

**Dodger- **Nice plan… I like it

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Oooh, random thought

**Dodger- **Go ahead

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You said that you have a cut above you eye right?

**Dodger- **And then some

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What?

**Dodger- **Nothing… that is correct

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **And would you label yourself as a bad boy?

**Dodger- **I don't know… I guess… I'm no nerd or jock so…

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So bad boy's correct

**Dodger- **Yes, where are you going with this?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Nowhere in particular… I'm just trying to imagine what you are going to look like when we first meet

**Dodger- **Stalker-ish much?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Shut up… don't you ever imagine what I look like?

**Dodger- **All the time… but then I do have the advantage of knowing what color eyes you have

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Yeah… that's unfair, what color are your eyes?

**Dodger- **Brown

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What shade of brown?

**Dodger- **Chocolate, I think… I don't really look at my eyes… you're picturing me with brown eyes right now aren't you?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Maybe…

"Jess," Liz says as she opens my door.

"Shit," I mumble as I try to unsuccessfully hide the laptop from her view.

"What's that?" She asks motioning towards the laptop.

"Nothing," I respond as I try to type a last message to my angel.

**Dodger- **My mom's home, I've got to…

"Looks like a computer to me," Liz says. "Did you steal it?"

"No," I answer. "It's the schools, they loaned it to me for the day."

"The school's really?" Liz questions. "I don't believe you," She says as she advances towards me, picks up the laptop and throws it violently against the wall.

"That was the schools," I yell at her.

"Stop lying Jess, I'm sick of it," Liz says evading my personal space. "You're lying about the computer and earlier you lied about fighting… which it looks like you were doing again today."

"I wasn't fighting," I respond.

"Then how to you explain all the bruises and cuts?" Liz asks me.

"I… I…" I stammer. I knew that I couldn't tell her the truth. "I wasn't fighting… why don't you believe me?"

"Look at your track record Jess," Liz explains. "You've been in fights your whole life."

"That's not true," I defend.

"I'm sending you to live with your uncle," Liz says sternly.

"What?" I ask her confused. "No, you can't," I plead her.

"I can," Liz replies. "You are leaving tomorrow morning, first thing."

"This is not fair," I tell her.

"I don't care Jess," Liz replies. "I'm sick of this… I'm sick of you."

"Thanks," I retort. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"No," Liz replies firmly.

"Can I at least stay two more days," I ask her. In two days I would have my angel's address. Liz had to let me stay until then. "Just two days… and then you won't have to hear from me again."

"No," Liz replies. "I'm dropping you off at the bus station tomorrow, so pack your things."

"Two days," I plead her. "Just two more days please."

"What difference does two days make" Liz replies. "Your uncle is expecting you tomorrow, so you will be there tomorrow."

"This is not fair," I tell her. "I don't even know this uncle."

"His name's Luke and he owns the local diner in Stars Hollow," Liz explains.

"Why can't this wait two days?" I ask her.

"Because it can't," Liz says as she steps away from me and sits down on the bed, head in her hands. "I know… I know that I did that to you Jess," She says motioning towards my face and I subconsciously turn my head away.

"It's fine," I reply. "Just two more days… I won't come back I promise."

"My brother Luke is a good man," Liz continues sadly. "He can look after you. He can give you the love that I never could. He will look out for you, but most of all he won't… he won't hit you."

"I don't blame you," I say as I put my hand on Liz's shoulder. "Why can't I just stay two more days?"

"If I could let you I would," Liz replies. "I've entered myself into a rehab program Jess, I'm not going to be here as of tomorrow afternoon."

"I can stay by myself," I plead. "I know how to look after myself."

"I know you do honey," Liz says as she looks up at me. "But Luke's expecting you tomorrow and I don't want to let him down anymore."

"Does Luke know about you going into rehab?" I ask her. I figured that I might as well accept it. My uncle might have a computer. I'm not sure, but I don't think that the laptop's going to work anymore. I'm going to take it with me though, just in case.

"He doesn't know," Liz replies sadly. "And you can't tell him… please don't tell him anything about this Jess."

"I won't," I promise her.

"I'll let you start packing," Liz says as she gives me an awkward hug and then leaves the room.

I walk slowly over to where Liz threw the laptop. I picked it up and examined it. The casing looks fine, just a couple of scratches. I opened the top and crossed my fingers as I turned it on… nothing happened, shit. I closed it forcefully and shoved it into my duffel bag. I wondered while I packed, whether or not they have a computer repair shop in Stars Hollow… Stars Hollow, who the hell calls a town something like that. I sigh as I pack my books. I was going to need them when I found my angel… and I would find my angel, one way or another I would track her down.

* * *

**A/N- Oh look at that… Jess goes to Stars Hollow tomorrow… Review **


	8. First Day in Stars Hollow

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Ali, ArigatoKarateBaby, biancaruth, crazynakedsexpart69, felineofoz, ggluver4ever101, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, jen, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, Katharina von Valois, KELLIE-MUFFASA909, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, lukkygrl08, Mallikad, mizskitles220, Polly, puppypower317, RJFan99, sadlyme, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Victoria to Worthing- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**By the way you guys all deserved this chapter, I knew that more of you could review a chapter, lol  
**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**So Liz dropped me off at the bus station early Sunday morning like promised. It wasn't hard to leave knowing the she would be in rehab. At least this way I didn't have to worry about her choking on her vomit or something else related along those lines. But then again there was always the fear that Liz would stop the rehab, I knew that it was hard for her to commit to anything, yet I really hoped that she would get through this… she needed this.

The bus pulled into Stars Hollow and my first piece of business was going to be finding a computer repair shop, and my second piece of work was to find a computer. Someone in this town must have a computer, though it didn't look hopeful. I bet that this town hasn't even hit the technological era. The town looked straight out of a fairytale. I wonder if they have a town princess.

The bus pulled up and I got out, ready to meet my uncle for the first time. If Liz is anything to go by then my hopes aren't very high, but then again he does choose to live here.

"Jess?" A man in a flannel and baseball, correction backwards baseball cap, greets me. I'm guessing that this is Luke or Luke's servant.

"Luke?" I question.

"Yeah," He replies.

"Huh," I say as I follow him through the town.

"So how's Liz?" Luke asks me.

"Fine," I respond.

"Good, that's good," Luke says nervously. "So this is the town, I know that it's not much… but it has your essentials. This is my diner," Luke says as we walk inside.

"Huh," I respond.

"Belonged to your grandpa," Luke explains.

"Huh," I respond and Luke leads me behind a curtain and up some stairs.

"Well, here we are," Luke says as we walk into some kind of apartment, though it does look suspiciously like an office, the sign on the door kind of tipped me off. "It's pretty simple. You know, this is the room. That's my bed, that's your, uh, bed for now, but the sheets are new. There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone, and over there is the kitchen. I've got Frosted Flakes."

"Wow, that's great," I reply sarcastically as I dump my belongings on my bed.

"So, is that all your stuff?" Luke asks me.

"Yup," I reply.

"Not much there," Luke says.

"It's the important stuff," I explain.

"So, you need some help?" Luke asks me.

"Nope," I answer as I grab a book out of my bag, which conveniently had the laptops make and model number on it.

"Okay, uh, I have to get back to the diner," Luke says still nervous. "I'm gonna close up at ten tonight, so I thought…"

"See you at ten," I respond as I head for the door.

"But wait," Luke says quickly. "You need keys."

"No I don't," I answer as I walk out the door and practically fly out of the diner. I wanted to get out of there to find some kind of repair shop.

Luke didn't seem half bad. He was nervous as hell, but so would I if someone just pawned their kid off on me. At least his apartment was decent… it didn't remind me of this godforsaken town, it was normal and I craved normality in my life.

I glanced across the street and was confused as to why I was looking at Luke's diner. No way did I just circle the entire town. Yep, I did. Damn so much for a computer repair shop. I walked back into the diner, if I wanted any information about computer repairs or at least someone some one who owned a computer I'd probably have to talk to my uncle Luke.

"You're back quick," Luke says to me.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Did you just figure out that you make three left turns and you're back to where you started from?" Luke asks me.

"Pretty much," I reply.

"Take a seat," Luke says to me and I sit down at the counter. "You want anything to eat."

"No," I reply.

"Really?" Luke asks me. "I can make you anything that you want."

"I have no money," I respond and Luke lets out a laugh. "What?" I ask him confused.

"You live with me now Jess," Luke explains. "I'm your legal guardian which means that I have to provide for you," I look at him strangely. This was all new for me. At Liz's it was fend for yourself Jess, while I drink away your nonexistent college fund. "You know," Luke continues. "That includes food, clothes, school supplies… anything you want/need, well within reason."

"Well then," I respond. "Do you have any apple pie?"

"Sure," Luke says as he gives me a slice.

"Thanks," I reply as I take a bite, I was starving. Getting regular meals was something that I definitely had to get used to.

"So how do you like the town?" Luke asks me.

"Honestly?" I ask him and he nods his head. "I could do with a few more shops not devoted solely to cats and unicorns."

"I hear you," Luke says as he smiles. "Welcome to the only sane place in this town, the diner."

"Luke?" I ask him nervously. "Do you know anything about computers?"

"No," Luke responds confused. "Why?"

"No reason," I reply. "Do you know of anyone who does?"

"None that I can think of," Luke responds. "You're probably going to want to talk to Miss Patty, she knows everything that's going on in this town."

"Great," I reply. "So do you know of anyone who has a computer… that they would maybe let me use?"

"Ummm," Luke says thinking about it. "Rory's got one, she got it for her sixteenth birthday, she's pretty…"

"Too much information," I cut Luke off. "Do you know where I can find her… It's really important that I get a hold of a computer."

"She should be…" Luke says but is cut off by a customer.

"Hey," She says to Luke.

"Hey," Luke responds as she takes a seat next to me at the counter.

"So?" She asks.

"So what?" Luke asks confused.

"Is he here?" She asks overly excited.

"He's here," Luke responds.

"Yeah?" She says. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Luke answers.

"Well, where is here?" She asks Luke. "I want to meet him."

"Right there," Luke says motioning towards me. "Jess I'd like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hey," She says to me. "Hi, I'm Lorelai, well you already know that. I just wanted to meet you before Luke had a chance to fill your head with all kinds of little lies about me."

"Hi," I say to her and then turn my attention back to my pie.

"So you like pie?" Lorelai asks me.

"He's not very talkative," Luke tells her. "He's still adjusting."

"Okay," Lorelai responds. "Well Jess you can come to me for anything."

"Actually," Luke says. "We were actually discussing Rory."

"My daughter Rory," Lorelai mocks.

"No," Luke answers. "The other Rory, yes your daughter. Anyway Jess needs to use a computer for some reason and I told him that Rory might be able to help him out."

"Sure," Lorelai replies and I look up at her. I better at least be polite to her if it grants me access to a computer.

"Really?" I ask her happily.

"Sure," Lorelai replies. "You'll have to ask Rory, but I bet that she won't mind."

"Thanks," I say.

"Would you mind showing him?" Luke asks as he hands Lorelai a to go cup of coffee. "I would but I'm working."

"Its fine," Lorelai says as she grabs her coffee. "You ready yet Jess?"

"Sure," I reply as I stand up eager to get my hands on a computer.

The first part of the trip was silent. I didn't really know what to make of Lorelai. She seemed nice, yet slightly crazy. She also seemed to like Luke, or maybe it was the other way around, Luke definitely liked her, but she was flirting with him nonetheless.

"So Jess," Lorelai says to me breaking me out of my thoughts. "You lived in New York?"

"Yes," I respond.

"And how was that?" Lorelai asks me.

"It had its moments," I reply.

"So," Lorelai says. "Why do you need to use a computer?"

"No reason," I respond.

"There must be a reason," Lorelai says to me.

"Just drop it," I retort bitterly.

"What?" Lorelai asks confused with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Sorry," I reply. "It's personal, okay."

"Okay," Lorelai says and I knew that she was still hurting, hell in the time since I've met her I don't think that she has said any less than five words in a sentence.

"I… I'm screwed up," I tell her. "I'm not always going to say or do the right thing, but I'm trying… and I can't thank you enough for letting me use your computer."

"It's alright," Lorelai says her mood brightening. "And it's Rory's computer, so it's only if she lets you… and you won't use it if she's doing school work, understand?"

"I understand," I reply as we walk up the steps and into the house.

"Rory," Lorelai calls out.

"In my room," Rory responds.

"Right this way," Lorelai says as she leads me into the house. "Rory," Lorelai says from her door and I see her turn around. "This is Luke's nephew Jess."

"Oh hi," Rory says as she quickly closes down the window that is on the computer screen, I didn't think anything of it.

"Hi," I respond as I take a step into her room.

"Jess here has a favor to ask you," Lorelai says and I roll my eyes.

"Really?" Rory asks nervously.

"I was wondering if I could use your computer." I ask her quickly.

"Sure," Rory replies as she gets up from the chair. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Lorelai says. "I'm heading to the Inn, Rory behave yourself."

"Sure," Rory scoffs. "Just leave."

"Leaving," Lorelai says and a few second later I hear the front door.

"Have a seat," Rory says to me and I sit down at the computer.

"Ummm," I say to her because she was looking over my shoulder. "Do you mind… it's just personal?"

"It's not… it's not porn is it?" This young innocent girl asks me.

"No," I respond quickly. "Nothing like that."

"Well okay," Rory says as she sits on her bed facing away from me.

I notice that she has Mozilla Firefox open, so I use Internet Explorer. I'd only used Internet Explorer before and I didn't want to stuff anything up one her. I logged on quickly and noticed that her name wasn't there.

"Damn," I mutter.

"What?" Rory asks not turning around.

"Nothing," I reply.

"I could probably help you if I knew what you were doing," Rory says to me.

"No, its fine," I reply. "Just give me five more minutes."

"So," Rory asks me. "Do you read?"

"Not much," I reply as I scroll through the list. "But I see that you do?" I say to her, I saw her book collection when I walked into her room.

"Yeah," Rory says nervously.

"What are you reading?" I ask her.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," She tells me. "You'd probably be bored."

"Well it's better then just sitting here in an uncomfortable silence," I say to her.

"Okay," She says. "I'm reading Oliver Twist at the moment, but I just finished reading Howl."

"Oliver Twist," I muse. "Have you read it before?"

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Many times, I could probably recite it. Have you read it before… maybe for school or something?"

"It's about an orphaned boy, right?" I ask her. Although my angel referred to me as Dodger, I could have easily been Oliver. There have definitely been times in my life when I have asked for more, but luckily I did learn from my mistakes… although I never did get the perfect family like Oliver did.

"Jess?" Rory questions me back still turned.

"Huh," I respond.

"You space out for a minute then," Rory says to me.

"Oh," I say as I scroll the list again. My angel still wasn't there. She should be on… why isn't she on?

I logged out quickly and clear the history so that Rory or her parents can't see where I have been.

"You finished?" Rory asks me once I stand up from the computer. "Did you get done what you wanted?"

"No," I respond sadly as I head to the door.

"I'm sorry," Rory says sincerely.

"Thanks," I respond as I spy her copy of Howl near the door. I pick it up swiftly and leave.

"Jess do you want…" I hear Rory say behind me, but I was already gone.

I walked around aimlessly until I came across a bridge. I stopped in the middle and sat down. I looked at Rory's copy of Howl in my hands. My angel had this book, Oliver Twist too. Damn it! I wish that she had been online, I wish that I was sitting here with her rather then by myself, but most of all I wished that I could read to her. I have both books on me, now would have been the most perfect moment with the bridge, water… everything. I closed my eyes, maybe if I wished really hard it would come true.

"Jess?" I hear someone ask and I open my eyes and whip my head around to face them.

"Rory," I reply disappointed. Damn it wasn't my angel, it was a long shot anyway, wishes never comes true. "What are you doing here? … I'd rather be alone."

"Can I join you?" Rory says mirroring my sadness. "Please… misery does love company after all."

* * *

**A/N- So they've met, but they still don't know the truth… ooh… review and I'll try and update tomorrow... it will leave off straight after this chapter, so Rory and Jess on the bridge… I like to refer to this chapter as Rory and Jess' pre-meeting, so there's more to come **

**Review **


	9. The Rory Bridge

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Ali, ArigatoKarateBaby, biancaruth, clau, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mizskitles220, pandagirly, Polly, puppypower317, RJFan99, SoManyObsessions, Victoria to Worthing, Willow-98, won't be the Victim- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"_Jess?" I hear someone ask and I open my eyes and whip my head around to face them._

"_Rory," I reply disappointed. Damn it wasn't my angel. It was a long shot anyway, wishes never come true. "What are you doing here? … I'd rather be alone."_

"_Can I join you?" Rory says mirroring my sadness. "Please… misery does love company after all." _

"Fine," I say and she sits down on the bridge, leaving about three feet between us.

"So," I ask her. "Why are you miserable?"

"You know how on scary movies when someone is talking to someone else on the phone and suddenly the phone goes dead?" Rory asks me.

"Not really," I reply truthfully. "But I know what you mean."

"Well that's what happened to me," Rory says sadly. "I don't even know if they are okay."

"Why don't you just cal them back?" I ask her confused, it did seem like the logical thing to do.

"I can't," Rory says sadly. "I guess you could say that I don't have their number."

"Hmm," I say thinking about it. "I'm sure that they are okay."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "You're probably right."

"So who are they?" I ask her curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Rory says as she blushes and I smirk. "Just a really great friend."

"Sure," I reply and she blushes again.

"So?" Rory asks me. "Why are you miserable?"

"I only found out that I was moving yesterday," I tell her. "So, I didn't exactly get to say goodbye to everyone."

"Oh," Rory says sadly. "That must suck. So no one knows that you are here?"

"Only my mom and Uncle Luke," I answer.

"So that's why you were on the computer," Rory says realizing. "You were trying to get in contact with someone?"

"Yeah," I answer. "They weren't online… they should've been online."

"They will be," Rory replies and she shifts her body subconsciously so that she is facing me. "So, how do you like Stars Hollow… must be different from New York."

"Yeah," I answer sadly. "I only saw one park here, but I did find this bridge."

"My bridge," Rory clarifies.

"Excuse me?" I ask Rory confused.

"It's my bridge," Rory says and I look at her confused. "Move your butt," She says to me and I reluctantly get up after glaring at her. It did give me a chance to shove her Howl book into my back pocket without her seeing it though.

"Huh," I say as I bend down and read the tiny plaque. "The Rory Bridge… original title."

"I know," Rory says annoyed. "Do you maybe have a knife?"

"What?" I ask her confused as I sit back down, a little closer to her this time.

"A knife?" Rory says again. "You know they cut things."

"I know what knives are," I say to her. "Do I look like a guy that carries a knife around?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "No one else comes here… and I don't really want to be caught carrying a knife around Stars Hollow."

"Why do you want a knife?" I ask her confused. She didn't want to kill herself did she, oh god.

"To pry that stupid plaque off," Rory replies.

"Here," I say as I hand her a small switchblade out of my pocket. "Go crazy."

"Why do you have a knife on you Jess?" Rory asks me playfully as she fiddles with the knife. "Ah, Jess… how do you… where's the blade."

"Here," I say as I take the knife off her and pull it open. "Now don't cut your fingers off… if you do then I'm taking it straight back off you."

"Why?" Rory asks confused. "You think after I cut one finger I'm going to go back and cut the others."

"Maybe," I answer as she tries to pry the little metal plaque off. "How do I know that you're not a perfectionist?"

"A perfectionist," Rory questions confused, still trying to get it off.

"Yeah," I explain. "If you cut one finger off then you are going to want the other fingers to be in the same proportion."

"That's stupid," She says as she gives up. "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Lot's of people," I answer as I grab the knife off her. "You'd be surprised," I add and I pry the plaque off in one go.

"How did you do that?" Rory asks amazed as I hand her the plaque.

"It's all in the wrist," I say as I pocket my switchblade. "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"This," Rory says as she leans back and throws it into the lake, with a little too much force I might add, she started to go in after it.

"Watch it," I say as I grab her before she falls into the water. "Geez you must've really hated that plaque."

"You have no idea," Rory mutters. "Thanks for saving me."

"Sure," I reply. We were now closer then before, our sides were touching. "You would've done the same for me."

"Jess?" Rory asks me and I can see her staring curiously at my face… it was actually starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," I answer.

"Are you wearing make up?" She asks me confused.

"No," I reply quickly.

"Really?" Rory says as she touches my face. "You are," She exclaims and wipes some off. "Why are you wearing makeup… oh."

"It's nothing," I reply and turn my head away from her embarrassed.

"Why are you wearing make up to cover up your bruises?" Rory asks me confused.

"I didn't want Uncle Luke to think that I was some kind of… hooligan," I tell her.

"But you are a hooligan," Rory says amused. "Taylor was practically shouting it from the rooftop when I passed him earlier.

"Taylor?" I question. "I don't even know a Taylor."

"Town selectman," Rory answers quickly. "So how'd you get that bruise?"

"A swan," I answer amused.

"Really?" She asks me trying to gage whether or not I was lying.

"Sure," I reply. Lying was easier, I wasn't going to lay all of my problems on this poor girl. "It beaked me."

"Beaked you?" Rory asks confused.

"Sure," I reply as I turn and face away from her.

"Hey Jess," Rory says to me and I turn around quickly. She splashes me with water, effectively washing all of my make up off.

"Great," I mumble as I wipe my face on my shirt. I hear Rory breathe in sharply and I realize that my shirt must have ridden up a fair bit by my actions. I smirk, but place the shirt down quickly.

"So," Rory says shakily, I loved having this affect on her. "So did you do your own make up?" She asks me trying not to laugh.

"Yep," I answer truthfully. "I nicked it from the corner store."

"Oh," Rory says taken slightly aback. "Well, that does make it more manly... I guess."

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically.

"No way a swan did all that to you," Rory says to me as she looks at my heavily bruised face. "What'd you do… get hit by a car."

"Taxi," I correct her. "They're just everywhere, I got clipped by one, hit my face on the road."

"Ow," Rory says a painful expression on her face. "I bet that hurt."

"Not really," I reply. "Hurt my pride more then anything else."

"Well we can't have that," Rory says to me as she smiles.

"No we can't," I reply smiling back.

"So?" Rory asks me hopefully. "Will you be using my computer again?"

"Yeah," I answer. "Well as long as it's alright."

"Its fine," Rory answers.

"It'll just be until I can get my laptop fixed," I tell her.

"Oh," Rory says and I think that I can hear a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"So?" I ask Rory hopefully. "Do you know of anyone in this town that can fix a computer?"

"Sure," Rory answers amused. "Kirk, Kirk Gleason, he's your man to go to… he can fix anything."

"Thanks," I reply sincerely, but couldn't help but think that Rory had an ulterior motive… but who cares my precious laptop was getting fixed. "So where can I find this Kirk Gleason?"

"The diner," Rory answers. "He's nearly always in there… I'll take you now."

"Thanks," I reply excitedly as I jump up off the bridge.

"Excited much?" Rory asks me as she gets up excruciatingly slow.

"Come on," I plead her. "This is important."

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Rory says, but doesn't match her strides with mine, so I am once again forced to slow down. "Anyone would think that you are going to talk to your girlfriend," Rory says picking up her speed a little.

"Maybe I am," I answer smartly.

"Really?" Rory asks. "You have a girlfriend."

"Maybe a potential girlfriend," I answer her. "As long as I can get my laptop fixed."

"Okay," Rory says her mood brightening. "And how did you break your computer."

"Dropped it," I answer her sadly. "I hope that it can be fixed."

"Oh, don't worry," Rory says amused. "Kirk claims that he can fix anything… he fixed my mom's car once."

"What about you dad," I ask her and her face drops. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He's out of the picture," Rory says sadly.

"Well his loss," I say trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah," She agrees her mood brightening. "Race you to the diner," Rory says as she takes off.

"Wait Rory," I plead as I chase after her. "I don't know where to go."

It didn't take long until we were back in town and I could see the diner in sight. I sped up, but Rory still beat me to the door.

"Rory," I hear Lorelai scold as I make my way into the diner. "What have I told you about running?"

"That Gilmore's don't run," Rory answers.

"Good girl," Lorelai says. "So why were you running… from Jess I might add."

"Don't know," Rory replies. "Seemed like a good idea at the time… god what is that… my stomach feels like I just got stabbed… Jess you stabbed me didn't you," Rory accuses me.

"It's called a stomach cramp," Luke tells her.

"See," Lorelai tells her daughter. "That is why we don't run. Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes," Rory says as she collapses on a stool.

"Good girl," Lorelai answers.

"So where is Kirk?" I ask Rory excitedly.

"There," Rory says pointing out some random guy.

"Why do you want to talk to Kirk?" Lorelai asks me confused.

"Rory told me that he could help fix my computer," I tell her as I head over to Kirk's table.

"But Kirk doesn't…" Lorelai protests.

"Kirk," Rory says cutting off her mother. "You can fix anything right?"

"Yes," Kirk answers. "Well within reason… I doubt that I would be able to fix a rocket, I'm not a rocket scientist you know."

"Great," I say to him, a laptop's got to be easy to fix compared to a rocket. "Can you fix my computer for me?"

"Sure," Kirk replies. "But I do charge… although if I don't fix it or if it somehow gets back to you worse that when I got it, you don't have to pay for anything."

"Sounds fine," I say excitedly. "I'll just grab it."

I ran up the stairs and into the apartment. I had finally found someone to fix my computer and hopefully Kirk could fix it before tomorrow. I really needed to get that address.

I couldn't wait to talk to my angel again. Even though I had Rory, who seemed surprisingly easy to talk to and was somehow suffering like me, she could never be a better substitute than my angel… no one could.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews = Fast Updates… but I'm sure you guys have already figured that out**

**Kirk fixing the Laptop was suggested by **SoManyObsessions** I just stole it off her... well more like I asked for her permission first, but saying that I stole it sounds so much cooler**

**Will Kirk be able to fix Jess' laptop in time… or fix it at all? **

**Review**


	10. Can Kirk Fix a Computer?

**Thanks for all your reviews- **ACE, ArigatoKarateBaby, biancaruth, bluedancer, Brown_Eyed_Reviewer ;D, crazynakedsexpart69, feebstar, ggluver4ever101, gnerksareawesome, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, Katharina von Valois, KELLIE-MUFFASA909, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, Mallikad, mizskitles220, PeaceLoveRose, puppypower317, remoob1513, RJFan99, roxy101101101, sadlyme, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Victoria to Worthing, Willow-98, wittybanter- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Ace- **This story is not pre-written, I'm basically making it up as I go along, but I am following a rough timeline

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Kirk?" I ask as he is fixing my laptop. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Kirk replies. "It's… I've finished."

"Really?" I ask him excitedly as I step closer to take a closer look. "Does it work?" I ask him excitedly.

"Let's try it out," Kirk says as he pushes the power button… nothing. He tries again. "Well…"

"Kirk," I say angrily as I pick up a piece of the computer. "Isn't this supposed to be inside… and I don't know attached to something."

"Ummm," Kirk says trying to remember.

"It looks fairly important," I tell him as I hand him the piece.

"I don't know," Kirk says. "I can't work with you hovering."

"Do you even know how to fix computers?" I ask Kirk in disbelief.

"Yes," Kirk answers. "I can fix anything… I think."

"Great," I retort. "Just put it back together how it was," I say as I turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kirk asks me confused.

"To pay Rory Gilmore a visit," I reply angrily as I storm out of his house.

I practically run to Rory's, my anger growing more and more every minute. I knock on her door loudly until she answers it a few seconds later.

"Jess?" Rory says surprised.

"Can Kirk fix my laptop or not?" I ask her angrily.

"He can fix it," Rory replies and I can tell that she's lying.

"Why would you tell me that he could fix it when you knew that he would just make it worse?" I ask her angrily. "Who does that?"

"It… I…" Rory falters. "I was lonely. I figured that if you didn't have a computer then you would have to come here."

"I…" I start, but reconsider when it looks like she was about to say more.

"I was using you to fill in the place of someone I had lost contact with recently," Rory says sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you… it's just this person meant a lot to me and…"

"Ssshhh!" I say as I bring her into a hug, she was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't stay angry at her when I was doing the same thing to her. We had both lost someone and we needed each other to fill the void left behind.

"It's okay," I say as I pull out of the hug and lead her to the couch. "We'll both get back in contact with the person we love."

"How do you know?" Rory asks me and I grab her hand and gently caress her knuckles.

"Because anyone would be stupid enough not to keep in contact with you," I say as I smile genuinely at her.

"Well," Rory says cheekily. "That's explains me, but why would anyone want to keep in contact with you?"

"I'm hurt Miss Gilmore," I mock her. "But to answer your question… my charm of course."

"Of course," Rory mutters. "And not your bad boy attitude?"

"Well that too," I tell her still gently caressing her hand. "What can I say… everything about me leaves them wanting more."

"You're so full of yourself," Rory says as she tries to hit me lightly in the head, but I move my head and she loses balance, her head ends up on my chest and she doesn't move. "Jess?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah," I answer as I let go of her hand and start running my fingers through her hair.

"Does this…" Rory says but is cut off by an excited Kirk.

"I fixed it," Kirk says excitedly and Rory shifts off me.

"Really?" I ask him as I notice that it is turned on and seems to be running perfectly. "What about that piece that you left out?" I ask him confused.

"It was the old hard drive," Kirk answers. "It must've got damaged when you dropped it. I put a new one in for you."

"Wow!" I say in disbelief. "So it's working fine? Everything's the same as before?"

"Yes," Kirk answers. "Except your internet connection, the wi-fi got short circuited, so now you have to be near someone else internet connection. I can get you a new one if you want?"

"No," I say to Kirk. "Its fine," I say smiling at Rory. "I'll just have to be here when I use it."

"Okay," Kirk says. "Glad I could help."

"Thanks," I say sincerely to Kirk. "Go to Luke and tell him how much it cost and he'll pay you."

"Sure," Kirk answers as he leaves.

"How'd he fix the laptop?" Rory asks confused.

"Don't know," I reply. "He said something about he used to have a Commodore 64'… I think it's some kind of computer from the 80's."

"So?" Rory says. "You wanted to use my internet connection opposed to your very own… why?"

"Seemed like a good idea," I reply.

"So?" Rory asks me. "Are you going to check if they are online?"

"Don't know," I reply as the phone rings and Rory jumps up to grab it.

She answers the phone quietly and makes her way into her room. Must be the 'friend' she was talking about, I knew that they would call back, I would.

I log in quickly and notice her name there. Thank the Lord. I clicked on it quickly. I wasn't going to waste this chance.

**Dodger- **Hey… You there? … Where are you? …

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Wait, I'm here, don't go

**Dodger- **I won't

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Good, just give me a sec

**Dodger- **Ok

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I'm back, so where have you been… are you alright?

**Dodger- **Yeah, for the most part

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **What happened? … Your mom had just come home right?

**Dodger- **Yeah… she flipped, thought I had been fighting

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You didn't tell her that it was her that gave you that cut?

**Dodger- **No, she already knew

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So, why haven't you been online?

**Dodger- **I have, I guess we just kept on missing each other

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I guess… so what's new in your life?

**Dodger- **My mom shipped me off

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really? Wait, what? … Way to prepare someone for that piece of news

**Dodger- **Sorry, It's just the truth

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So where are you… hell?

**Dodger- **No, I was in hell before

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So, if it's not hell?

**Dodger- **It's not too bad, haven't been here long enough to gage its lameness

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Of course

**Dodger- **It's actually…

"Rory," I yell out. "What's a word that…"

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Amusing

"What?" Rory replies.

"Never mind," I yell back to Rory.

**Dodger- **Amusing… sure, it definitely has its moments

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So have you made any friends yet, Dodger?

**Dodger- **Maybe, there's one person, they're alright

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Don't sound too excited

**Dodger- **They couldn't compare to you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Thanks… damn

**Dodger- **What?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You know when you leave the house and you have the feeling that you left the iron on?

**Dodger- **Not really? Where are you going with this?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I left the iron on

**Dodger- **Literally?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Figuratively

I look up and see Rory walk into the living room and sit down in the chair across from me with her laptop. I look at her, but turn my attention back to the computer

**Dodger- **Ah… so you have to go

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I wish that I didn't, but…

**Dodger- **Its fine, will you be on later?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Probably… will you?

**Dodger- **I'll try, new family and all, don't really know the house rules yet… but don't worry I'll break all the rules just to talk to you

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Good to know, but if you're not online don't worry, I don't want you getting into any trouble

**Dodger- **It's no problem. Anyway we'll talk tomorrow definitely?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Definitely… Ok, I've really go to go, I've got a hot iron to tend to

**Dodger- **Bye… don't get burnt

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Sure, bye

**Blue-Eyed-Angel has logged off**

"Oh shit," I mutter as I try to see if my angel is still online.

I forgot to ask her for her address, how could I forget… how could I be so stupid?

"What?" Rory asks me confused.

"I just forgot to ask the most important question in the world," I tell Rory as I try and unsuccessfully get into contact with my angel

"How important are we talking?" Rory asks me confused.

"Very important," I tell her. "It's like if God was to walk the earth and you asked him all the questions in the world, yet you forgot to ask him how the world really began."

"Wow!" Rory say impressed. "Must've been fairly important then."

"You have no idea," I tell her as I give up and switch the laptop off.

"So," Rory says as she gets off the couch and sits down on the couch next to me. "Why don't you just get their email address it would be easier to get into contact with them then… hey," Rory says in realization.

"You're a genius Rory," I tell her as I put my arm around her and pull her close. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because boys are stupid and girls are smart," Rory says as she snuggles into me further. "Hey," Rory says as she pulls a book out of my pocket. "Stupid… Howl was poking me in my side. You're reading Howl?"

"Sure," I reply as I grab the book back off her quickly.

"You know," Rory says to me. "My Howl book disappeared after your first visit."

"Huh," I reply.

"Jess," She says to me. "Is that my book?"

"Maybe," I reply. "I just wanted to make some notes in the margins."

"You what?" Rory asks confused and I hold the book out of her grasp. "You better not have," Rory says climbing halfway across me trying to grab the book. I move it above my head and she is now straddling my lap. This sudden change in position catches me off guard and Rory snatches the book off me.

"You've read this before," Rory says to me confused as she flips through the book.

"About forty times," I answer truthfully.

"But you told me that you didn't read much," Rory says to me in disbelief.

"Well," I reply. "What is much?"

"You…" Rory says trying to find the right words. "You defaced my book."

"Books were made to be written in," I tell her.

"No," Rory argues. "They were made to be read."

"But what's a book without words?" I ask her.

"That doesn't even make sense," Rory says to me. "The facts are that you ruined one of my favorite books, after you stole it I might add… Dodger."

"What?" I ask her confused. Only my angel calls me that.

"I'm sorry," Rory says quickly as she gets off of my lap. She must've seen my facial expression change.

"I… I have to go," I tell her quickly as I stand up.

"Jess," Rory says softly. "I didn't mean… it was a mistake."

"It's fine," I tell her. She had no idea what connection I had to that name. "Just… Just please don't call me that again, okay?"

"Deal," Rory says visibly relieved.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I tell her. "I just…"

"Need some time to think?" Rory guesses.

"Yeah," I answer surprised that she guessed right.

"Me too," Rory says softly and I leave her to her thoughts.

Even though I like Rory I don't think that I could let anyone call me Dodger. It was my angel's name for me and I couldn't wait for the day when I heard her call me Dodger… hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

**A/N- So for those of you reading my other stories I'm going to try and do a mass update tomorrow (Like a mass murder, but without the blood and the body count) because they have been slightly neglected by me updating this story everyday. So I'm going to attempt to update all three of my stories in one day… hopefully nothing will come up**

**Review and I'll write this story first out of all my stories tomorrow, therefore meaning that it will have the best chance of being updated **

**By the way Rory and Jess still don't know, but they will soon… sooner if you review**


	11. Distractions

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Ace, apryl, ArigatoKarateBaby, blueguju, Brightest Firefly, Brown_Eyed_Reviewer ;D, crazynakedsexpart69, DoroGilmore, dtng4ever, ggluver4ever101, gilmore-gurl-13, gnerksareawesome, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, ilovenat1995, J.V. Gillian, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, KELLIE-MUFFASA909, kitty15, kylielink, Lizzy likes the hot guy, mimi, mittoots79, mizskitles220, puppypower317, reject45, RJFan99, SoManyObsessions, Willow-98, wittybanter- **I really appreciate them**

**Brown_Eyed_Reviewer ;D**- Wordshed… I love it, lol

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**It was the next day. I never got the chance to go back online last night as I had to help Luke out in the diner. So here I was outside Rory's house waiting for her to open the door.

"Hey," Rory says as she opens the door. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," I reply. "I came to use your internet connection if that's alright?"

"Sure," Rory answers. "I was just about to do the same thing."

"Great," I reply as I step inside her house. "So where do you want me?" I ask her. I didn't want to get in her way.

"How about my room," Rory suggests. "You can keep me company."

"I'll be on the computer," I say to her as I follow her to her room.

"So will I," Rory replies. "I meant your presence will keep me company."

"Oh, okay," I say finally understanding. "So where do I sit?"

"You take the bed," Rory says to me. "And I'll take the chair," She says as she sits down in her armchair.

"Why aren't you sitting at your desk?" I ask her confused as I take my shoes off and sit on the bed facing Rory, my back against the head board.

"I don't know," Rory replies as she grabs her laptop and puts it on her lap. "Something different."

"Alright," I say as I turn on my laptop.

It took a few minutes to start up and I noticed that she was online.

**Dodger- **Hey

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hey

**Dodger- **What are you up to?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Nothing, you?

**Dodger- **Nothing

"Rory," I warn after she throws a soft toy at me. "Do you mind?"

"No," Rory replies. "I don't mind."

"Occupy yourself," I tell her. "Write your 'boyfriend' a love letter."

"I don't know if I like him anymore," Rory replies as she pouts. "Well write your non existent boyfriend a love letter then."

"Fine," Rory huffs.

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So how's your new town, I noticed that you weren't online last night

**Dodger- **Yeah, I had to work

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ooh in what industry?

**Dodger- **Food

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hmmm… I like food

**Dodger- **So do most humans

"Jess," Rory says as I throw the soft toy back at her.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"Now you're annoying me," Rory says as she pouts.

"Am not," I reply as I stick my tongue out at her.

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Friends… do you have friends

**Dodger- **Yeah why?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **They are so annoying

**Dodger- **You're telling me

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hmmm, we both have annoying friends

**Dodger- **So it seems

"I swear to god Rory," I warn her. "If you throw that thing one more time…"

"You'll what," Rory says cutting me off. "What are you going to do to me Jess?"

"You don't want to know," I tell her. "Now be a good little girl."

**Dodger- **Sorry for that

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **That's fine, I'm a little preoccupied

**Dodger- **Really with what?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Community service

**Dodger- **Community service? … Did you get in trouble with the law or something?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No figuratively… you take everything so literal

**Dodger- **Sorry, it's a little hard to tell your tone

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Ditto

**Dodger- **Ditto? … Who the hell says ditto?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Normal people

"That's it," I say as the soft toy hits me in the head again. I close my laptop and head over to Rory. I close her laptop and put it on the desk… out of harms way.

"Hey," Rory says to me. "I was using that."

"And I told you not to throw anything at me again," I tell her. "You know that you have to be punished right?"

"No," Rory whines. "I'll be good… I promise."

"Too late," I say as I tickle her.

"Jess. Stop. Please." Rory says in between laughs. "I'm. Sorry."

"Have you learnt your lesson?" I ask her not letting up.

"No," Rory replies and I tickle her harder. "Okay. Yes. I've. Learnt. My. Lesson. Please. Stop. Jess."

"Good," I say as I stop tickling her. "Now don't do it again," I say as I hand her back her laptop and head back over to the bed.

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **You seem distracted too

**Dodger- **Yeah, sorry

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **It's alright … So?

**Dodger- **So?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So this is boring… why is this boring?

**Dodger- **We've gotten sick of each other… I'm guessing that the time apart didn't do us any good

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **No, doesn't seem that way

**Dodger- **So you're bored, what do you usually do when you are bored?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **I don't know… something fun

**Dodger- **Then do something fun

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Okay

"Jessie," Rory says to me.

"What?" I half snap at her. "I told you not to annoy me."

"But its fun," Rory replies.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Let's get out of here," Rory suggests. "Get some fresh air."

"Why?" I ask her confused.

"Because," Rory replies. "I need fresh air."

I look back at my laptop and notice that she hasn't replied.

"Fine," I tell Rory as I close the laptop. "You're so annoying, you know that."

"I know," Rory says as she grabs my hand and drags me out of the house.

"Damn you," I say to Rory.

"What?" Rory asks confused, our hands still entwined.

"You know that important question I was supposed to ask?" I ask her.

"Yeah," Rory replies a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, wait… you distracted me on purpose," I question her. "You distracted me so that I couldn't ask them, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Rory replies.

"I can't believe you," I tell Rory.

"Do you not like me?" Rory asks me confused.

"Of course I like you," I tell her as I put my arm around her and pull her close.

"Then that question shouldn't matter should it?" Rory asks me.

"I… I guess not," I reply. "In recent light things have changed, but it's one of those questions I'm going to regret if I don't ask… you know a what if."

"Life's full of what if's," Rory tells me.

"But it doesn't have to be," I tell her.

"I guess you're right," Rory replies. "Well in that case I have something to do when we get back to the house as well."

"Really?" I ask her confused.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "It's something I was waiting for them to bring back up… but you're right it will always be a what if, I might as well check it out and then decide what I think."

"Good idea," I tell Rory. "You remind me and I'll remind you, deal?"

"Deal," Rory replies.

"So where are we going?" I ask her.

"The bridge," Rory replies. "Where else?"

"Nowhere," I say as I pull her closer and kiss the top of her head.

So things have taken a definite change, I was falling for Rory. I thought that Rory could never compare to my angel, but as I haven't really talked to my angel in a while I've forgotten how much I liked her. Maybe I only liked her because there was no one else… no I liked her, really liked her. Liked? … Why the past tense already? I still liked… like my angel. Rory was failing in comparison to her only yesterday, but now… Damn I need to figure some things out.

* * *

**A/N- So my mass update was a success. Won't be doing that for a while though, it was about six-ish hours of writing. I don't really want to spend six hours writing every day, lol**

**Anyway Rory and Jess find out next chapter… I repeat Rory and Jess find out next chapter… finally, lol, and no tricks they will find out **

**So review and I'll try and update tomorrow, I've got to work tomorrow, but if you review I might be persuaded to write in my tired state**


	12. Rory Gilmore is My Angel

**A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews- **biancaruth, cokeLOVER12345, crazynakedsexpart69, Curley-Q, dtng4ever, ggluver4ever101, GrlWithoutAName, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, KELLIE-MUFFASA909, kylielink, leytonfan911, Lizzy likes the hot guy, lukkygrl08, MielAngelEyes, pandagirly, puppypower317, reject45, RJFan99, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Victoria to Worthing, Willow-98- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Sorry I wanted this out yesterday, but I didn't like where the chapter was heading, so I stopped and picked it up again today… which was the best move in my opinion **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So?" I ask Rory as we sit down on the bridge. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "My thought process didn't go that far."

"Huh," I reply amused.

"I know," Rory says triumphantly. "Why don't you read to me?"

"Okay," I reply. "What book do you have?"

"I don't have one," Rory answers.

"What?" I ask her confused. "And you call yourself a reader."

"Well," Rory says. "What book do you have?"

"Ummm," I say pulling the book out of my back pocket. "Oliver Twist."

"Perfect," Rory replies as she shifts her body so that her head is now resting in my lap, she is facing the water.

"Comfortable?" I ask her.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Well as long as you don't mind."

"No," I tell her. "It's fine."

"Come on," Rory pleads. "Start reading already."

"Fine," I say as I open up the book and start reading.

"Read that part again," Rory says to me after a bit.

"Why?" I ask her confused as I run my fingers absentmindedly through her hair.

"Because I like that part," Rory says.

"Fine," I relent as I re-read the passage.

"_Work'us," said Noah, "how's your mother?" _

"_She's dead," replied Oliver; "don't you say anything about her to me!"_

_Oliver's color rose as he said this; he breathed quickly; and there was a curious working of the mouth and nostrils, which Mr. Claypole thought must be the immediate precursor of a violent fit of crying. Under this impression he returned to the charge._

"_What did she die of Work'us?" said Noah._

"_Of a broken heart, some of our old nurses told me," replied Oliver, more as if he was talking to himself than answering Noah. "I think I know what it must be to die of that!" _

I finish the paragraph and notice that Rory was about to start crying.

"Ssshhh!" I whisper to calm down the girl in my lap. "It has a happy ending my Blue Eyed Angel."

Rory turned her body so that she was now facing me, silent tears running down her face.

"Dodger?" She questions me.

"Yeah," I answer as I wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "It's me my angel."

"Oh Jess," Rory says as she pulls my head down and kisses me. "I hoped that it was you… I didn't know what I would've done if it wasn't."

"Ssshhh!" I tell my angel again as I kiss her back. "Only you could make Jess Mariano fall in love twice."

"Twice?" Rory questions me.

"Well sure," I reply. "You're just that…" I didn't get anymore out before Rory's lips once again crashed with my own.

"So?" Rory questions when she pulls away.

"So?" I reply.

"Did you know that it was me?" Rory asks as she moves so that she is now sitting in my lap.

"No," I reply truthfully as I put my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. "I had no idea… what about you?"

"Not until you called me your blue eyed angel?" Rory answers. "It would've been a weird coincidence if someone other than my Dodger called me that."

"Yeah," I reply amused. "That would be pretty funny."

"Wait," Rory says in realization. "So your mom did that to you?" Rory asks motioning towards my face.

"Yeah," I answer her. "That's why I couldn't give you a proper goodbye the last time we spoke… she surprised me."

"So she sent you here?" Rory asks me. "To live with Luke… your uncle."

"Yeah," I answer her. "She's in rehab."

"Really?" Rory asks me excitedly. "That's good."

"Yeah," I reply. "But enough about that… wait shouldn't you be in school, it's Monday."

"I skipped," Rory answers. "I told my mom that I wasn't feeling too well… I wanted to be home incase you came around."

"Ironic isn't it?" I say to my angel.

"What is?" Rory asks confused.

"It's ironic how we planned our first meeting," I explain to her. "I was to read you Oliver Twist whilst you skipped school… it's just weird how it happened without either of us planning it."

"Fate," Rory answers.

"I think that you're right," I say as I hug her close and kiss her cheek. "You know," I tell Rory truthfully. "You're the first person that I've ever loved."

"Really?" Rory asks me in awe. "Well you're the first boy I've ever loved."

"So you love girls?" I joke with her.

"No," Rory replies quickly.

"So no boyfriends?" I ask her confused. Surely that couldn't be right.

"No," Rory replies. "I had one… Dean, but he dumped me earlier this year because I didn't say that I loved him."

"Wise move," I say and she looks at me confused. "If you had said it back then your mom wouldn't have forced you into that chat room."

"Yeah," Rory agrees happily. "And if you attended school regularly then you wouldn't have been forced into that chat room either."

"Funny how things work, isn't it?" I say to Rory.

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask her.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "Wait… can it be anything?"

"Sure," I say to my angel.

"Can we go back to the house?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Why?" I ask her confused. "I like this bridge, it's our bridge."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "We should get Taylor to make up another plaque… this time one with both our names on it."

"Sure," I reply. "We'll get right on that."

"So can we go back to the house?" Rory asks me again. "I want to talk to you online."

"What?" I ask her confused. "Why? I'm right here you know."

"So," Rory replies. "I like talking to you online."

"Fine, hop up," I tell her and she gets off me. She holds out her hand for me and I take it willingly and stand up.

We walk in a comfortable silence to her house, hand in hand.

"Okay," Rory orders me as we get inside the house. "Sit on the bed."

"Okay," I say as I sit on her bed.

"Here," Rory says as she hands me my laptop.

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically as she grabs her laptop and joins me on her bed.

"Don't use that tone with me," Rory says as she switches on her laptop. "Come on… log on already."

"Logging on," I reply as I switch the computer on and log in.

"Oh look," Rory says pleased. "My Dodger's online."

"Huh," I reply. "Go figure."

"Jess," Rory warns. "Behave."

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Hey, you're online

"Rory," I tell her. "This is so stupid… I'm sitting right next to you."

"Write," Rory demands.

**Dodger- **Yeah, I'm online

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **So are you going to ask me?

**Dodger- **Ask you what?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **The important question you've forgotten and I was avoiding

**Dodger- **Sure… So, where do you live?

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Stars Hollow, Conneticut… you?

**Dodger- **Huh, same here

**Blue-Eyed-Angel- **Really?

**Dodger- **Yes

"Rory," I say as I look at her. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "But it's how we meet."

"So?" I question her.

"So," Rory explains. "If it weren't for this chat room and these sign in names we would've never met."

"We would've met," I tell her surely.

"Really?" Rory asks me confused. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're my soul mate," I tell her truthfully. "The universe wouldn't have kept us apart for ever."

"You're sweet," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Rory, I'm home," Lorelai says. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling… okay on the bed kissing Luke's nephew… wait that's not right."

"Hi mom," Rory says nervously as she blushes.

"Lorelai," I say.

"I thought you were sick," Lorelai questions her daughter.

"Jess was playing doctor," Rory replies.

"Sure, sure," Lorelai says. "So why are you kissing a boy, Luke's nephew, in your bed after only knowing him for two days?"

"Mom," Rory says excitedly. "Meet Dodger."

"Ah," Lorelai says in realization. "So you're the famous Dodger that stole my daughter's heart?"

"Apparently," I reply.

"Well okay then," Lorelai says as she turns to leave. "Oh and Rory."

"Yes," Rory answers.

"No more skipping school unless you are really sick," Lorelai says. "You know what happened to the boy who cried wolf."

"Okay, sure," Rory replies.

"Okay," Lorelai says nervously. "As you were."

"So?" I ask Rory after Lorelai leaves. "Where were we?"

"I don't know," Rory replies mischievously.

"Well lucky for you I have an exceptional memory," I tell her as I kiss her.

"I love you Dodger," Rory says breaking from the kiss.

"I love you too my angel," I reply as I pull my angel into a hug… I was never going to let her go.

So that's how it happened. How I, Jess Mariano, fell in love with the most incredible woman. I never thought that it was possible for me to fall in love, let alone twice, but I did and I wouldn't have it any other way. Rory was in my life now and she was there to stay… I would never let her go.

I love Rory… my angel

**The End**

* * *

A/N- Yes that is the end, I wanted it to end perfectly and I didn't want it to drag on, so there it is

It was a wonderful ride wasn't it

Review one last time

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
